Relm's Dimented Fairy Tales
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: Various of my Slayers fairy tales. The bias for these very a bit.
1. Fairy Tale #1 Sleeping Amelia

This is the first of my fairy tale series... Where Slayers characters play the roles of popular fairy tales just for your amusement. And despite the title this is a Lina/Zel fic. Most of these tales will be based on various different couples. Meaning not all of them will be Lina/Zel (but nothing that goes against it so no Gourry/Lina or Zelgadis/Amelia sorry). They also start and end with little odd chats where the cast and I are discusing certain things. And as you can tell by the title Amelia is in fact playing the role of Sleeping Beauty.   
  


* * *

  


## Intro and Info

  


* * *

  
Relm: Okay I've decided to take an ordinary fairy tale and give it a slight twist. I've replaced them all with the slayers cast. After reading all those fairy tale/fanfiction slayers stories I decided to make one of my own, and the story "Sleeping Beauty".  
  
Lina: Oh! Do I get to be sleeping beauty?  
  
Gourry: Yeah right who would have a flat chested little girl like you play a lead?  
  
Lina: Why you! FIREBALL!!!  
  
Relm (backing away grimacing at the newly charred blond swordsman): Ah, Lina could you refrain from beating up the cast?  
  
Lina (smiles innocently): Who me?  
  
Relm: -_-  
  
Amelia: So who gets to play the lead Miss Relm?  
  
Relm: I'm getting to that. Just give me a moment. Okay here's the cast list:  
  


* * *

  
Sleeping Beauty: Amelia  
  
Prince: Zelgadis  
  
King: Prince Phil  
  
Fairy of Water: Sylphiel  
  
Fairy of Wind: Filia  
  
Fairy of Fire: Lina  
  
Fairy of Earth: Luna  
  
Evil Fairy: Naga  
  
Frog: Xellos  
  
Extras: Anyone whose left  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lina: NO WAY AMELIA IS PLAYING THE LEAD????? AND WHAT'S THIS WITH NAGA AND LUNA?????  
  
Relm (holding her now hurting ears): Lina please don't shout…  
  
Amelia (gets starry eyed and stares off dreamily into space): Wow I'm playing the lead…  
  
Relm: -_- Uh, excuse me Amelia (taps Amelia on the shoulder) you aren't playing the lead.  
  
Amelia: Huh? What do mean???!!!! It's says right there 'Sleeping Beauty: Amelia' now doesn't it?  
  
Relm: Amelia you agree with me in saying that the lead has the most lines right?  
  
Amelia: Yeah so?  
  
Relm: Sleeping Beauty barely has any, provided you aren't watching the Disney version that is. So you aren't playing the lead.  
  
Amelia: Bu-but-  
  
Relm: No if, ands, or buts!  
  
Zelgadis: Why do I have to play the prince?  
  
Relm (looks around at the other guys in the room): Do I really need to answer that one?  
  
Zelgadis: -_-  
  
Gourry: Do I have a part?   
  
Relm: Opps! Must have forgot you. I know you can be the narrator! You can read, can you?  
  
Gourry: Um, yeah…  
  
Relm: Great you're hired!  
  
Zelgadis (flipping through the scrip) Hey why the hell is the fruitcake (-deleted-)? Hey what just happened?  
  
Relm: Sorry Zel, you can't give away stuff in the script.  
  
Zelgadis: Damn it! Why does he have to be a frog and (-deleted-)? There's no way I'm going to be in this stupid story with Xellos being (-deleted-)! And would stop doing that!  
  
Relm: Sorry.  
  
Xellos: Now what is Zelgadis getting so worked up over? (flips through the script) Oh. Now that is interesting. But why do I have to start off as a frog?  
  
Filia: I say it's a fitting role for you. (gives Xellos an evil glare.)  
  
Sylphiel: Um, excuse me Miss Relm? Next time could you do a story involving me and… (starts blushing.)  
  
Relm (smiles coyly.) A certain Blondie? Well that would be an interesting project. I'll consider it for something latter. Anyway on with the show!  
  


* * *

  


## Sleeping Amelia

By Relm

  


* * *

  
Gourry: So we start out our story with in the good and wealthy kingdom of Sailune ruled over by a kindhearted King named Phil. King Phil thought the world of his people and wanted the best for them all, including his newborn baby girl Amelia. For good luck for Amelia, King Phil had a large party in her honor and invited lots of people to meet her. Nearly everyone came to this party, including King Tenthis of Veldron and his two sons. Phil and Tenthis had made an agreement to have their oldest children marry when they were older. King Tenthis was glad of this arrangement and made sure that his eldest son Prince Zelgadis would meet his future wife. Little Zelgadis couldn't have cared less about the whole thing. If it hadn't been for his father, Zelgadis would have gone and caused mischief at the party with his little brother, you know what kids would normally do at his age.  
  
Prince Zelgadis wasn't the only one who wasn't enjoying themselves. The three good fairies of Lal were invited to bless the new princess. Lina was the one who wasn't enjoying herself. Luna, her older sister was the fairy of the Earth and since Luna had to go she made Lina go with her. Lina wasn't a fairy, but would become one when she got her wings. Till then Lina was forced to follow wherever Luna, Sylphiel the fairy of Water and Filia the fairy of Wind went.   
  
"Why am I here Luna?"  
  
"To learn Lina. You are supposed to watch what we do at ceremonies like this."  
  
"What do you guys usually do?"  
  
"We bless a royal family's child with our gifts of magic to bring him/her luck. To bless a prince or princess means to prevent them to become evil or unfit rulers of a kingdom."  
  
"Oh. Do I get to bless the baby?"  
  
"No it isn't needed. And hush up now, King Phil is about the speak."  
  
"Friends, I thank you for coming to this occasion to join me in my joy. It makes me very happy to know that my little Amelia would have so many that care about her, especially you the good fairies of Lal."  
  
Filia, Sylphiel and Luna smiled as they walked over to the newborn Princess.  
  
"To you I give my blessing of beauty. May your life be beautiful and bright as your grace and innocence, with a body of an angel and a heart of gold." Filia said as she waved her wand over Amelia's head.  
  
"From me, you shall receive my gift of strength. May your heart be filled with courage and strength so that you may defeat whatever evil stands in your way and not be become evil in your soul." Luna spoke softly waving her wand too, over the little baby's head.  
  
"And last I give you the blessing of love. May in your life may you find your true love and total happiness." Sylphiel finished, waving her wand over the girl completing the ceremony.   
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! Now what is this?????!!!! You dare have a party and not invite me???"  
  
Everyone looks up to see Naga the dark fairy hovering in the air. Naga had been banished from the fairies of Lal because of her practice in the dark arts. Since then she had become an evil fairy causing pain and misery wherever she went.  
  
"Why are you here, dark fairy?"  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! Why to give my blessing to the dear child of course!"  
  
"Stay away from the princess!" Luna said forcefully as she, Filia, and Sylphiel stood in front of Princess Amelia.   
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!! You honestly think you can stop me???? DARK FLARE!"  
  
A dark purple energy appeared at Naga's fingertips and shot forward at the three fairies.  
  
"FIREBALL!" Lina shot at Naga's Dark Flare, canceling it out.  
  
"Humph! Now what is this? The fairy of Earth's little sister. My, she hasn't even become the fairy of Fire yet and she can already control a lot of the power all ready. Well no matter, no one can stop me!"  
  
Naga teleported behind the fairies and with another Dark Flare sent them flying.  
  
"Now for my blessing. May the day that comes when you are pricked on the finger by a spinning wheel cause you to fall into a deep sleep that you cannot awake from! Mwhahahahahahaha!" Naga waved her wand over Amelia's head sealing the fate, and then Naga disappeared, with only her laugh left fading in the wind.  
  
"Oh no! What we going to do?! My poor Amelia!"  
  
Lina got up and walked over to the newly cursed Princess.  
  
"Well I may not be a full fairy yet but I can do something. To you, young cursed one; with my power of fate I put the kingdom to sleep with you on that day, till the day that your true love, your Prince Charming will find you. And on that day with your true love found may he kiss you to break the sleep spell." Lina waved her wand on little Amelia's head.  
  
"Well Lina, looks like you got to bless the child after all. King Phil, listen to me. What Lina has done is made it so that if the curse comes true you will all fall asleep with her in an enchanted sleep so that you will not age. We'll set it up so that thorn vines shall sprout up to protect the castle if the curse comes true. What you have to do is make sure that Amelia stays away any spinning wheels."  
  
"Okay thank you kind fairies."  
  
After dealing with all the preparations the fairies left and went back to Lal to deal with other matters.  
  


* * *

  
Many years latter, Princess Amelia grew to be a beautiful and wonderful girl with all the blessing of the fairies. Under Luna's instructions King Phil kept Amelia away from any spinning wheels. Unfortunately they had not anticipated that Naga would get the curse to happen anyway. With magic, Naga disguised herself as an old woman and teleported into one of the towers with a spinning wheel. Using more magic Naga lured Amelia to the tower. Amelia in shock of the sight of the spinning wheel was surprised, but she did not leave. She had been told to stay away from them but didn't know why. Curiosity got the best of her and went to touch the spinning wheel. Amelia pricked her finger on the needle part and felt darkness sweep over her. Before everyone fell asleep, King Phil placed her daughter in a royal bed with flowers surrounding her.  
  
Meanwhile back in Lal, Luna had left in a hurry leaving for some unknown reason. She had left a letter that told of what was going to happen to Princess Amelia. Luna left detailed instructions about what they were to do. Apparently the fairy guild had known that this was going to happen no matter what. They informed Luna and gave her a scroll that told of a prophecy. One that she wasn't to take part in. It said that:   
  
  
_On the day of slumber, 3 fairies will take the Princess', Prince Charming to break through the barrier of thorns to awaken the girl with a kiss. Water to heal, wind to guide, and fire to aide. They will seek Prince Charming, a prince from her past._  
  
  
So with Luna gone, Filia, Sylphiel and Lina the new fairy of Fire were sent off to find Prince Charming.  
  
"So where can we find this guy?"  
  
"With wind as a guide we will find him." Filia said as they flew in the air.  
  
"Okay then. But why isn't Luna here with us? Where did she go?"  
  
"Lina I'm not sure, but she has a reason, whatever it is."  
  
Lina scoffed and then looked at the note Luna had left her:  
  
_Lina,  
Have to go. Be back later. Oh by the way the curse came true and Amelia's asleep. Follow through these steps:  
1)Find Prince from the past.   
2)Bring him to castle.  
3)Cut throw thorn vines  
4)Kiss Princess to wake her up.  
And you know the rest. Don't mess this up or you are dead.  
Have a nice day.  
Your Big Sister,  
Luna_  
  
  
'Have a nice day? For crying out loud! This is just like Luna to do something like this!' Lina thought grimly. She was annoyed and didn't quite trust Filia about 'the wind being a guide.' Still they didn't have any other leads so they were just going to have to deal with it.  
  
"Filia, why don't we just go to Veldron castle? Shouldn't he be there?"  
  
"I thought that as well Sylphiel, but when I faced the direction of the castle I felt a strong sense from the wind that it was the wrong way."  
  
"What is the wind telling you now?"  
  
"That we are very close. Oh wait down there!" Filia stopped and pointed by a wooded area with a lake.  
  
"He's down there!"  
  
The three fairies go to where Filia said and landed softly on the wild grass.  
  
"So where the hell is he?"  
  
"Whose there?" A rich tenor voice called from afar.  
  
"Show yourself and we'll tell you."  
  
A man dressed from head to toe in ivory appears from behind a tree. He had on an ivory long sleeved tunic, ivory pants, ivory hood and mask, ivory cape, plus ivory gloves. What was strange was that he was holding a small green frog. You also couldn't see much of the guy except for a portion of his face witched appeared to be made out of stone. He obviously wasn't the prince they were looking for.  
  
"Oh sorry, we are looking for someone. Tell me have you seen a prince around here by any chance?"  
  
The strange man shook his head.  
  
"Darn. And the wind told us he was here. Oh well sorry to bother you." Filia and Sylphiel turned to walk away quickly. The man was giving them both the creeps. Lina was the only one who didn't find the guy creepy and was about to follow her fellow fairies when she walked back over to the man and stood right in front of him. She looked at him straight in the eye, thinking hard on why he looked so familiar. The man tried to match her intense glare to get her to stop and leave, but soon found that she was unfazed by his stare. If anything her glare was getting to him. A suddenly moment of realization appears on her face. Lina then quickly pulls down the hood and mask of the stranger.  
  
"Ah ha! Thought so! Prince Zelgadis of Veldron! Well you've grown quite a bit and your hair and skin have acquired an interesting color, but you still look the same, what a cutie."  
  
Zelgadis goes bug eyed. ''I'm still the SAME? I look like a hideous monster and she thought I looked CUTE? What planet was this girl from?'  
  
Filia and Sylphiel looked shocked but quickly realized that Lina was right. It was Prince Zelgadis.  
  
"Um, err, Prince Zelgadis! You need to come with us!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Princess Amelia's curse has come true, she is in a deep sleep and only you can awaken her!"  
  
"So you're telling me that, that stupid girl pricked herself with a spinning wheel even after she was warned and everything? Talk about dumb!"  
  
(Amelia starts whimpering in the background. Amelia: You don't really mean that do you? Am I really stupid Miss Relm?   
  
Relm get's an annoyed and exasperating expression on her face. Relm: AMELIA!!! We are doing the story right now, YOU SHOULDN'T BE INTERRUPTING!!! As for the stupid thing, well I'm sorry I have to give some sort of explanation for why you did it. I mean who would touch something that would put you into deep and eternal sleep?! It's stupid! OKAY?!?!?!?   
  
Amelia: sorry.)  
  
"I know but you have to save her! You have to go there, kiss her and then the two of you can get married and live happily ever after."  
  
"Why would I want to marry her in the first place?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to! It's your destiny. Besides she probably wont care that you look like a demon."  
  
"What are you talking about he doesn't look a demon! He looks just fine!" Another outburst from Lina that totally mystifies Zelgadis.  
  
"Excuse me, if you haven't noticed I DO look like a freak."  
  
"Wow what a low opinion of yourself. No wonder you walk around with the mask. Well who cares about that now! Okay so you aren't that thrilled with having to marry Amelia, that's fine we'll deal with that later. The fact of the matter is that there is a very important kingdom with all of its' people in a deep sleep. Other countries depend on the imports and protection for their livelihood. If you don't help them, then you are condemning not one kingdom but many people in the process. Do you really want that on your head?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then, we're off to Sailune. Oh by the way I'm Lina, your resident fairy of Fire. That's Sylphiel, fairy of water, and the blond one is Filia, fairy of wind. Now tell me, do you know magic, or are we going to have to carry your stony hide in the sky?"  
  
"I can use magic so don't worry about me."  
  
"Rib bit!" Zelgadis' frog decides to draw attention to himself.  
  
"Hey what's with the frog anyway?"  
  
"He has to come with me wherever I go."  
  
"Friend of yours?'  
  
(With that Zelgadis can't stand it anymore and is about to hurl Mr. Xellos the Frog to the nether realms. Relm gets a crossed expression and holds up a sign saying, "Throw him and guess what happens in the story with him gone!" Zelgadis thinks for a moment sulks and realizes that she is right. He decides to continue on with the story, but he's not happy with it.)  
  
"His name is Xellos, he was cursed, he's not my friend, and no I'm not going to tell you anymore."  
  
"Xellos, huh? Now why does that name sound so familiar? Oh wait I think I remember Luna saying something about a guy named Xellos before, but I don't remember what. Anyway lets get a move on."  
  
So our heroes fly to Sailune, three fairies, one prince and err a frog. Upon reaching Sailune they noticed that the thorn vines Luna planted worked, in fact they worked to well. You couldn't tell which was the front and which was the back, because there was so many vines.  
  
"Figures, just like Luna to go overboard with the enchanted plants. And why thorn vines? They are the most annoying ones to cut. When we cut them more just grow in their place."  
  
"Luna chose these ones because they are harder to get through. You don't want anyone raiding the castle while no one is protecting it now do you?"  
  
"Oh well, better get started."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Start cutting the vines with your sword."  
  
"Hey why are you guys still here anyway?"  
  
"We're here to help you. We each have a specific duty."  
  
"And that would be what?"  
  
"Well, Filia interprets the wind to use it as a guide for us. To tell us where we're going on if we are going the right way. Sylphiel uses the holy powers of water to heal any injuries we may get."  
  
"What about you? What is your specialty?"  
  
"Magic I suppose."  
  
"Okay then you can use your magic to blow down the vines."  
  
"I guess it doesn't hurt to try I guess. Okay, here goes nothing, FLARE ARROW!"  
  
The Flare Arrows hit their mark but it didn't even scratch them.  
  
"Just as I thought, magic resistant. Gee, Luna thinks of everything."  
  
"Okay if magic doesn't work then why are you here?"  
  
"Well the legend says "to aide," so maybe I've done my duty already."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Well you're here aren't you? Maybe my duty was to make sure you came."  
  
"And then the rest of it would be to make sure I go through with it right?"  
  
"Makes sense, doesn't it? Anyway enough talking, cut the vines!"  
  
Zelgadis starts cutting and Lina decides this is taking too long, and pulls out a sword out of nowhere and helps Zelgadis. Zelgadis couldn't help but be impressed. 'She can use a sword, she's a fairy, she's good at magic, she's either a good liar, doesn't judge people on appearances, or her opinion of cute is way off, she's smart, and she's pretty cute.' Zelgadis paused for a moment. 'I think she's cute? Where did that come from?' He looks over to her slashing away with her sword. 'Yeah she is cute, no doubt about that.' ~Perhaps you just have a thing for the redheads.~ Zelgadis scowled. Ever since Xellos and him had gotten their separate curses, they have had the ability to read each other's minds. 'Xellos just shut up you Fruitcake!' (Relm gets a cross look on her face. Relm: Zelgadis couldn't you refrain from calling him names?   
  
Zelgadis: No.   
  
Relm: Okay fine.) ~Hmm, a little touchy aren't we?~ Zelgadis was just about to hit him when Lina came up behind him.  
  
"Hey your Royal Highness? Earth to Prince Zelly? Are you there? Why did you stop?"  
  
"Um nothing."  
  
And they continued cutting through the vines, with Zelgadis and Lina cutting, Filia guiding, and Sylphiel healing them whenever they needed it. Finally after many hours of weed whacking they got to the castle entrance. Climbing around they got into the castle. With Filia's directions they found the slumbering Amelia. This was the first time any of them had seen Amelia since she was a little baby. She was beautiful, but Zelgadis didn't think she was anything special. (Amelia: WHAT????   
  
Relm: -_- Don't you even start with me!) Something about her bugged him, but he wasn't sure what. One thing was for sure, she wasn't his type.  
  
"So now what do I do?"  
  
"Kiss her of course."  
  
"Kiss her? She's like 5 years younger than me! She's too young."  
  
"Well unless you don't want to break the curse you have to kiss her!"  
  
"Who the hell made up a stupid thing like that?"  
  
"Um, I did."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just get on with it!"  
  
Lina pushes Prince Zelgadis over to Amelia's sleeping form. He leans over a bit to kiss Amelia, but stops, his head hovering over her face. Filia, Sylphiel, Mr. Xellos the Frog, and Lina are all watching with anticipation, holding their breaths. Zelgadis doesn't do anything for a few minutes, and this starts to annoy Lina.  
  
"Hello? A princess here is cursed? You're supposed to kiss her, or did you forget?"  
  
"Don't rush me."  
  
He then closes his eyes and just goes for it. A quick light kiss and he backs away quickly. Everyone looks at Amelia, expecting her to wake up, she didn't.  
  
(Amelia: HUH?!! What happened?!!?! I'm supposed to wake up and marry Mister Zelgadis and live happily ever after!   
  
Relm looks sheepish. Relm: Um, sorry maybe that's how the original story went, but that's not how mine goes. It wouldn't be fare just to copy the whole story word for word now would it?  
  
Amelia is quiet and sulks in the corner.  
  
Relm: Hello? We still have a story to finish! Get back on the set!)  
  
"What the! That should have worked!"  
  
"What did the legend say exactly about me?"  
  
"That a prince from Amelia's past would come break through the vines and kiss the princess to wake her up."  
  
After hearing this Mr. Xellos the Frog jumps over to Amelia and hops onto her bed. The Frog now with a devilish smile on his slimy face goes and gives Amelia a wet one right on the lips.  
  
(Xellos: Thank you Miss Relm.   
  
Amelia: Ewe!!!!! Miss Relm why did you do that?!?!? I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Relm: Heh, just you wait. The funs only begun. Mwhahahahahahah!)  
  
"Why did he- ?"  
  
Suddenly Princess Amelia starts to stir. She opens her eyes and looks up dreamily at Prince Zelgadis.  
  
"My prince you came and lifted the curse from me!"  
  
"Actually I didn't."  
  
"Huh? If you didn't who did?"  
  
"Well this may be hard to believe, but it was that frog right next to you," Lina says while snickering.  
  
"WHAT??????!!!!! A FROG!!!!! EEEEEKKKKK!!!"  
  
Zelgadis with an evil grin on his face makes a grandiose gesture at Xellos.  
  
"May I introduce the 2nd crown Prince of Veldron my little brother (Starts to gag, but Relm comes in and hits him over the head.) Prince Xellos!"  
  
"You're brother's a frog?"  
  
"He wasn't always. About 6 years ago we were traveling, I was forced to have him with me, over in a remote land. We didn't even see more than 3 people before Xellos decided to piss someone off. Unfortunately, it was a very grumpy witch and to get back us for Xellos insulting her, she cursed me with this Chimera form and turned Xellos into a frog. She wouldn't tell me how I can be cured but she told Xellos that to be cured all he has to do is have a princess kiss him."  
  
Mr. Xellos the Frog looks at Amelia with a very wide grin.  
  
"No way! You aren't expecting me to kiss that are you?!?!?!"  
  
"Well he was the one who broke the curse so that would me that he's your true love. So you kinda have to."  
  
"Oh alright." Amelia looks at Xellos and very hesitantly goes to kiss him. She does with her eyes closed and suddenly he turns back into a human. Xellos was tall with shoulder length purple hair and presumably purple eyes too. He had on a black and tan noble's outfit and he looked cute. Amelia looks starry eyed and blushes all over in the face. Xellos takes this opportunity to kiss her. Not just any kiss but one that causes him to fall on her because he kissed her so deeply. (Xellos: Again I thank you Miss Relm.  
  
Amelia: Oh this is sooo dreamy….)  
  
The kissing goes on while the vines shrink and everyone wakes up. With the curse lifted everyone was joyous. King Phil was a little disappointed that it turned to be Xellos instead of Zelgadis, but that didn't matter too much. That night a very large party was thrown to celebrate the lifting of two curses and Amelia and Xellos' engagement. Though the party was fun Lina found herself getting bored. She decides to go get some fresh air out on the balcony. Expecting it to be empty Lina was surprised to find Prince Zelgadis.  
  
"Why aren't you out there enjoying the party?"  
  
"With the way I look I don't tend to enjoy gatherings like this."  
  
Lina was about to argue that statement but she was tired and didn't feel like dealing with his self-delusions.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well with Xellos being the one to marry Amelia I'm a free man. I can go after anyone I want now."  
  
"What would she be like?" Lina says staring off to the stars.   
  
"She would have to be smart and pretty..."  
  
"That's a must."  
  
"…non judgmental of appearances…"  
  
"Completely understandable."  
  
"…good at magic and sword play…"  
  
"Yeah that just makes it interesting."  
  
"…and she has to have red hair," He said tilting her face up to him, and he kissed her.  
  
THE END  
  


* * *

  
(End of scene)  


Relm: So guys what do you think?  
  
Amelia (trying to pull Xellos off her who had his arms wrapped around her waist): It was a nice story but why couldn't I end up with Mister Zelgadis. And why Mister Xellos instead?  
  
Relm: Well you could put Xellos with anyone couple wise. Girls or guys.  
  
Xellos: _-_ Very funny.  
  
(Just in case you are wondering after Amelia got Xellos to let go he started floating in the air upside down.)  
  
Relm: Anyway how did you two like it? (Looks over a Lina and Zelgadis. They were still kissing. In fact the kiss had intensified and they had their arms wrapped around each other and everything.) HEY YOU GUYS!!! The story is over! You can stop that now!  
  
Lina & Zelgadis (breaks kiss apart and blushes bright red): Um, sorry.  
  
Relm (chuckles softly to herself): That's alright.  
  
(A teenaged boy dressed in yellow and green with black hair walks in looking confused)  
  
Teenaged Boy: Um excuse me could you tell me how to get to the Tendo Dojo?  
  
Relm: Oh my god Ryoga!? Boy did you ever get lost. Man and into my fanfiction story too!  
  
Ryoga: Fanfiction?  
  
Relm: Oh well, here's what you have to do, first go to a computer and on the Internet go to search.com and search up Ranma ½.  
  
Ryoga: Computer? Internet? Search-what did you say?  
  
Relm: Oh boy… It looks like I'm going to have to help you. I wonder where did you get lost from? Another fanfic perhaps? Maybe I should post something on the net like a lost and found box.  
  
Ryoga: -_- I'm a person not a thing.  
  
Relm: Oh well I'll just finish off this and help you out.   
  


* * *

  
Will Ryoga ever get back home?  
  
Will Carbunkle ever truly defeat Noonsa the Flaming Fish Man?  
  
Will I ever get Slayers Beyond finished?  
  
Will I ever get around to making a fairy tale slayers fanfic about Sylphiel and Gourry?  
  
  
Gourry: Huh?  
  
Relm: Nevermind…  
  
To the answer to these questions and a lot more just   
  
STAY TUNNED!!!!  
  
ChibiRelm: Till next time!  
  
Relm: Hey how did you get out?   
  
Dr. Evil Relm: Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Relm: OH NO YOU TOO!!!  
  
Dr. Evil Relm: You cannot escape! I have complete control! Mwhahahahahahahahahahah!!  
  
Relm: ARGH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Casa: I'm sorry but this fanfic has lost its control. Please click the mouse on the back option. This is has been a recording of Slayer's Fanfiction Technical Services DS1.  
  
Relm: Huh? You're the tech voice message?  
  
Casa: Yup you'd better end this fanfic quick before Carbunkle decides to join in.  
  
Carbunkle: Heheh! You are powerless against me!!  
  
Casa: Too late.  
  
Relm (desperately tries to talk over the growing volume of the groups voices) Err, Aggh don't do that! Um, this is the end, Hey don't touch that it's breakable! (rushes over to Dr. Evil Relm who is examining Relm's collection of crystals)  
  
  
Casa: -_- Oh brother. I'll end it here:  
  
THE END  
  
  
Relm: At last… HEY I SAID DON'T TOUCH THAT-  
  
  
CRASH!!!!!! 


	2. Fairy Tale #2 Rose Red and the Seven Chi...

Pre-Show Meeting

~*~

Relm: Well I've done it again. I've taken another timeless fairy tale classic and slandered it. This one is based on Snow White and the 7 dwarfs. And just because this an anime thing I'm making them chibis instead of dwarfs. 

Amelia: Since its Snow White that means that the lead must have pale white skin and black hair, doesn't it? (says while in a dreamy happy state, you know what she's thinking. But is Relm going to do it? Hell no!) 

Relm: Well normally it would, but since I changed the dwarf part I've also changed the Snow White part too. 

Xellos: To what? 

Relm: Rose Red and the 7 chibis! 

(Amelia sulks in the corner.) 

Lina: So I'm playing the lead again? 

Relm: Are you complaining?! 

Lina: Um, no! But aren't the readers going to get bored with me being the main character all the time? 

Relm: I know, believe me the next fairy tale will be different. 

Zelgadis: (In a rather bored and flat voice) Does this mean that I'm playing a prince again? 

Relm: Here I'll just put the list so you can all see! 

~*~

Rose Red: Lina 

Prince: Zelgadis 

Mirror Voice: Xellos 

Old Knight: Rotamis 

Chibi #1 (Happy): Xellos 

Chibi #2 (Sneezy): Zangulus 

Chibi #3 (Sleepy): Naga 

Chibi #4 (Grumpy): Martina 

Chibi #5 (Bashful): Sylphiel 

Chibi #6 (Doc): Filia 

Chibi #7 (Dopey): Gourry 

Evil Queen: Amelia 

~*~

Zelgadis: Not surprising I'm a prince again… 

Relm: Yeah but I'm making you human in this one. Tell me would you rather be a chibi? 

Zelgadis: Hmm… good point. 

Amelia: You made me the evil queen?! Oh Miss Relm how could you do that to me? (Amelia says while large teardrops form in her eyes.) 

Relm: -_- Grr…. I'm just doing it this once! Okay you'll be getting a good part next time! 

Lina: Why is Xellos playing two parts? 

Relm: Why not? No one is going to see him and when he's a chibi his voice will be a lot higher pitched. No one would even know that it's the same person. 

Xellos: Um, Miss Relm, you realize that you neglected to cast a narrator again… 

Relm: @#!$%$^%!!!! I'll be back in a minute! 

(Relm disappears and doesn't come back for 10 minutes) 

Relm: Okay problem solved. 

Filia: Who is going to be the narrator? 

Relm: Quite simple, the narrator will be (drumroll)…..(crash!) the narrator! 

Everyone except Relm: (Facefaults) 

Zelgadis: But who is the narrator? 

Relm: I don't know his name! 

Everyone except Relm: (Sweatdrops) 

Xellos: So you don't know his name? If you don't know him how do you know if he'll do a good job? 

Relm: I do know him, but I don't know if he has a name. Haven't you guys ever been to Carbunkle's Corner? Well I've hired Carbunkle's narrator from his 'Slayers, Huh? What?!' series. (Everyone looks at Relm funny) What he's a good narrator! I don't care what Carbunkle and his guys said! And besides we had Gourry narrating the last one for crying out loud! If he can do it than anyone can! 

Gourry: Huh? 

Relm: -_- Nevermind… 

Martina: (Comes in looking a bit worried) Um, Miss Relm? 

Relm: Oh hi Martina! Have you seen the cast list? Since you don't have the flu anymore I put you this fanfic! 

Martina: That's what I've come to talk to you about… you know about my flu right? 

Relm: Yeah? 

Martina: Well…. I kinda…. Gave it to someone else… 

Relm: -_- Who? 

Martina: Zangulus. 

Relm: You knew that you were sick and you still were fooling around with him? (no not in that sense! They were just kissing! Man what sick minds…) What am I going to do? I have no one to play Sneezy! 

Ryoga: Um where am I? 

Relm: Perfect you got lost again! You can play Sneezy in place of Zangulus! 

Ryoga: I what? 

Relm: Okay lets get this show on the road! 

~*~

Rose Red and the 7 Chibis

By Relm

~*~

Narrator: Our story starts off in large and beautiful kingdom far, far away… (Zelgadis: Isn't he ripping that off a bit? 

Relm: Hmm… Don't know, quite a few fairy tales start off like that.) where lived a happy queen and king. The King and Queen were very happy together and made sure that their kingdom was as peaceful as they could make it. 

That's why they were overjoyed when the Queen became pregnant, they would be able to grace their kingdom with an heir. But on the day of Princess Rose Red's birth there was great sadness. Rose was a very beautiful and sweet baby, but the Queen died giving birth to her. The King was grief stricken and didn't know how he would be able to take care of Rose all by himself. That's why when Princess Amelia came along the King married her on a rebound. 

Indeed Queen Amelia was very pretty, beautiful in fact, but beauty is only skin-deep. Inside her heart and soul she was ugly and bitter. (Amelia: Miss Relm! How could you do this to me? 

Relm: Because you are such a good actress that I know that you could easily pretend to be evil with no problem. 

Amelia: Wow! You really think that I'm that good? Okay I'll be the best evil Queen that I can be! 

Relm: (muttering under her breath) Gee I really lied my way out of that one.) The King did not love Queen Amelia, who in return did not love him, but the King stayed married to her for Rose's sake. 

For the most part the King was still in charge of things and that really bugged Queen Amelia. She wanted to have complete power over the kingdom, but there was nothing she could do. Then she thought of a plan. Using a special potion she made, Queen Amelia put into the King's food and it caused him to become ill and bedridden. Queen Amelia gained complete rule while the King remained in his bed and no one ever saw him after that. (Zelgadis: You just did that so you would have to cast someone to play him right? 

Relm: Shut up! And get off the set, you don't show up till later!) 

Besides power Queen Amelia had another obsession, her beauty. She wanted to remain the most beautiful and enchanting woman around, and went lengths to remain so. How did she know if she was the most beautiful? Well she had an enchanted mirror that told her so. The mirror never lied and always knew the truth. 

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" 

"My you of course my dear. No one could compare to your beauty and grace." 

"Oh you flatter me, mirror." 

"I only tell the truth." 

They went though this little routine everyday, and it was the same every time without a change. 

~*~

Years passed and kingdom wasn't as happy as it once was. The kingdom wasn't in terrible shape, but Queen Amelia neglected the feelings and opinions of the people. She just didn't care about them she only cared about herself. The kingdoms people wished to see their King, but because of Queen Amelia's doing they could not. The only joy they got was seeing their Princess, Rose Red. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman with flawless skin; long wild red hair the color of a newly bloomed rose and her red eyes sparkled like red rubies. Her beauty was only matched by the pure and kindness of her heart. Rose cared for everyone and always seemed to find a way to make a sad person happy. 

Queen Amelia hated it. She was insanely jealous of Rose Red; everyone seemed to like her more than Amelia. If it had not been for her mirror still telling she was the most beautiful, Queen Amelia might have down something wicked to her little stepdaughter. 

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" 

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry to say, but that woman is no longer you." 

"What?! I am not the fairest anymore?! Who is?!" 

"Why your little stepdaughter, Rose Red." 

"That little flat chested brat?! How could she be more prettier than me?!" 

(Lina: Flat chested?! 

Relm: I personally don't think you are and I'm sure others would agree (winks at Zelgadis who starts to blush like mad.) but it just seemed like the perfect thing to say. Don't worry Xellos will be defending you. 

Xellos: Yes Miss Lina, why I think you are perfect the way you are…(says while looking her up and done, which causes Lina to blush, but before she could smack him Zelgadis came in and did it for her.) 

Zelgadis: Don't you even think about it you fruitcake slime! 

Xellos: I think you are right Miss Relm… (Gives Relm a sly smile.) 

Relm: Thank you for agreeing with me now. 

Zelgadis & Lina: About what? 

Relm: Tee hee, now wouldn't you like to know…) 

"For one thing my Queen, she is not flat chested. She's just quite slim and has a nice figure in her own respect. But it's more than just that. Her beauty is enchanting like an elf and plus she has a profound inner beauty that you lack." 

"Well we'll just see about that. If I get rid of her then I'll definitely be the fairest of them all! Mwhahahahahaha!" The Queen's evil laughter echoed through the halls of the castle. 

~*~

In the main hall of the castle, Queen Amelia waited for her royal knight to come. 

"You hailed me my Queen?" 

"Sir Rotamis, I have an important task for you." 

"What ever you ask my Queen." 

"You know of the King's illness, correct?" 

"Yes my Queen, he's been sick and in bed for a very long time." 

"Well that sickness isn't natural. You see he's been fed poison that has been causing it." 

"That's awful my Queen! Who has been doing this? Do you wish me to slay them for you?" 

"Yes I would wish you to, Sir Rotamis. And I'm ashamed to say this, but my stepdaughter, Princess Rose Red has been poisoning the King." 

Rotamis' gasped. 

"Rose Red? Are you certain?" 

"Are you questioning me?!" 

"N-n-no my Queen!" 

"Then this what I want you to do, I want you to escort Rose Red on her next outing outside of the castle. When no one is around I want you to kill her in whatever fashion that will bring out the least suspicion. Though Rose Red is the culprit, people in the kingdom are blind and would not believe it. If she is just thought to be missing then there will be no problem." 

"But, my Queen, I'm not sure if I could do that to the princess…" 

"Sir Rotamis, you have a family right?" 

"Yes my Queen but-" 

"What do you think they would think if you didn't follow my orders? What would happen to them?" Queen Amelia's glare was icy and evil. Rotamis knew the underling threat she was proposing. 

"When does Rose go on her next outing?" 

"Excellent. I knew you would see it my way. She leaves for her next one tomorrow." 

"I shall accompany her." 

"Leave then, I'll make the arrangements. Oh and Sir Rotamis, I would most frown upon you if I found out you didn't follow my orders. So to make sure, you must bring me Rose Red's heart as proof." 

"Uh, yes my Queen," Rotamis grimaced as he left. 

~*~

During that night the Queen had all the plans set out and in the morning Rotamis and Rose left for her outing. 

(Lina: You mean I'm actually going to be in this? 

Relm: You better not bug me! Getting me angry is the last thing you want to do. 

Amelia: How is my acting Miss Relm? Am I not doing great at this evil stuff? 

Relm: Hmmm… oddly you are doing quite well. It almost seems too convincing… (Gives Amelia a suspicious look and Amelia just laughs nervously.) 

Zelgadis: Why do I have to be in costume when I'm not even going to be in it for a while? And why haven't you made me human yet? 

Relm: I want to surprise Lina at the end. ^-^) 

"Oh Sir Rotamis, it is such a beautiful day!" 

"Uh, yes my lady. Would you wish to go over to wooded grove by the river?" 

"Is that the one with all the lilies?" 

(Relm: Ooooh! Foreshadowing! 

Amelia: How's that? 

Filia: Lilies in some poetry are the flowers that symbolize death. 

Relm: Righto Filia! And stop talking everyone! You guys are going to make this a hell of a lot longer than it needs to be! 

Lina: Why should that matter? 

Zelgadis: Because she's the one who has to put this into html format. 

Lina: So you are saying that she is lazy right? 

Relm: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!!) 

"Yes that is the one." 

"Let's go! Any place would be a great place to go after being cooped up in that stuffy castle for so long!" Rose proceeded to drag Rotamis with overactive enthusiasm. 

This only made Rotamis feel worse. 'How I am I supposed to kill her? I don't care what the Queen says but I know it isn't Rose doing that to her father. But if I don't do as the Queen says she could end up doing something awful to my family. What am I going to do?!' 

~*~

They were at the riverbank and Rose was peering far to close to the deep water. Rotamis stood behind her. All he needed to do was push her and he could drown her. Rotamis closed his eyes tight, he couldn't do this. 

"Sir Rotamis? Is there something wrong?" 

Startled Rotamis opened his eyes to find a very concerned Rose glancing at him. 

"I can't do this! My lady I have brought you here on false pretences." 

"Then why did you bring me here?" 

"I was told to kill you." 

"Oh is that all?" 

"W-w-w-hat? How can you say 'oh is that all'?" 

"So you were told to kill me, so what. If you had tried I would have stopped you anyway. But tell me, why were you told to do this? And whose orders are you following?" 

"Your stepmother, the Queen. According to her, you have been poisoning your father, and the effects of the poison are the Kings current illness." 

"Don't tell me you believed her." 

"Of course not!" 

"Even if you did, I should point out that my father's 'illness' started when I was only three. Now how can a toddler poison someone? If anything it was probably my 'dear' stepmother doing the poisoning and trying to blame it on me." 

"Would Queen Amelia really do that?" 

"Oh she's quite evil, so I would put it past her. I mean she must being doing something evil to you if you were even considering killing me when you knew I was innocent. So tell me how is she threatening you?" 

"If I don't kill you she will doing something terrible to my family." 

"Hmm… well I was sick of being a princess anyway. Just go back to the castle and say that I am dead and I'll just hang out here. Maybe I could even do some traveling." 

"The Queen wants proof that I killed you. She wants me to bring your heart." 

"Well we'll just have to fool her with an animals heart. Do you think she would fall for that?" 

"Indeed I think she would," Rotamis exclaimed realizing there was a way out. But then he thought of what would also happen, "But Princess Rose if we did that you could never return to the castle." 

"I know, but it's okay really. Being a princess highly overrated. And you know what else, they engaged me to this skinny geeky guy who I don't even know. Prince Hallas I think his name was…" 

(Lina: What?! You have to be kidding me! You engaged me to Hallas?! 

Zelgadis: Whose Hallas? 

Amelia: Oh just Lina's Ex-fiancé. 

Zelgadis: O.o WHAT?!?!?! 

Hallas: Yes I was. Oh Miss Lina come back with me and be my wife! (runs into Lina and hugs her not letting go.) Please Miss Lina! 

Lina: GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!!!! (Hits Hallas very hard which knocks him out and then kicks him sending him flying) AND NEVER COME BACK!!! 

Relm: ^-^; Well that was pretty interesting… 

Zelgadis: And since when were you ever engaged Lina?! 

Xellos: Why I would say the chimera seems jealous… 

Zelgadis: (big eyed and blushing) Huh? W-w-what are you talking about?! 

Relm: Nevermind! Just get back to the story!!!!) 

"I don't know if I could do this Princess Rose…" 

"You don't have much of a choice now do you?" 

"…" 

"So what animal should we use?" 

"I think a deer would be the best choice." 

"Okay then." 

Rose and Rotamis waited at the groove till a deer came by to get some water at the river. Rotamis took it by surprise and killed it quickly making sure it felt very little pain. With the heart dealt with, they split ways, Rotamis to the castle, Rose on her own. 

~*~

Inside the castle a very nervous Rotamis approaches Queen Amelia. 

"So you killed the traitor?" 

"Yes my Queen." 

"Let me see the heart." 

Rotamis nervously hands the bag with the deer's heart in it to Queen Amelia, who snatches it from him. She examines it for a few moments and as each second went by Rotamis got more nervous. 

"I see you have done a job well done Sir Rotamis. Your family will be proud. Now leave." 

"Yes my Queen." 

~*~

Rose Red wandered the forest for a very long time and she was getting very tired. She wanted to go take a nap but she didn't think it was smart to just sleep in the woods. Luck smiled upon her because all of a sudden she found a quaint little cottage. 

"Perhaps if I ask the owners nicely they would let me stay there for a little while." 

She walked up to the door and knock, but she got no answer. She knocked harder, no answer. Then she was pounding on the door and still no one answered her. She gave up and tried the door to see if it was open. Oddly enough it was unlocked. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" 

Rose walked inside the cottage and marveled at her surroundings. Everything was very small, starting from the closet and ending with the dinning table. Also there seemed to be seven of everything. Seven coat hangers, seven plates, seven dinning room chairs… Looking around the room she still didn't see anyone so she tried upstairs. Up there she found only a bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom was odd there were seven little beds. Seeing the beds only reminded Rose on how tired she was. Against her better judgment, Rose pushed all the beds next to each other, laid down on it and fell asleep. 

~*~

Off in the distance seven little chibis return home from their hard day at work. 

"I'm hungry, who is making dinner tonight?" 

"I think Filia should because she didn't do much work today." 

"Why you rotten trash! Just for that I think you should be forced to do it, but if that happened you would just end up poisoning us with your terrible cooking!" 

"At least I cook." 

"Why you!" 

"(yawn) Okay you two, stop it. I think it's Sylphiel's turn anyway," said a very sleepy and drunk Naga. Naga falls asleep and collapses on Martina. 

"AHHHH!!! Get this dead wait off ME!!!!" Martina shoves Naga off who just falls to the ground. Gourry and Xellos just pick her up and continue on their way home. 

Back at their home they decided to take Naga to bed so that she can sleep it off, only to find a certain red-hared princess was sleeping on all of their beds. 

"Who is this girl?" 

"I don't know…" 

Rose Red opened her eyes to see three little chibi people. 

"Oh look she's awake!" 

"Um, hello…" 

"Hello my name is Xellos. My friends call me Happy. My friend here is Gourry whom we all call Dopey, and this slumbering person here is Naga otherwise known as Sleepy. Tell me what is your name and why are you in our home?" 

"Well… um… you see… ah… it's kinda a long story…" 

~*~

A few hours latter in the dinning room of the chibi's home Rose finished off her story. 

"… and then I woke up. I'm sorry but I was really tired and well the door was open and no body was home." 

"Strange I wonder who left the door unlocked. Who had the key today?" Filia, otherwise known as Doc mused out loud. 

"Well it sure as hell wasn't me, and I don't care! We should throw this little intruder out the door!" Martina aka Grumpy barked out. 

"Now, now Martina that would be very rude. She is our guest and it's not like it was her fault this happened anyway," Sylphiel, Bashful to others, said trying to calm Martina down. 

"I think Dopey here was supposed to have it today," Ryoga, known as Sneezy, said pointing at Gourry. 

(Relm: Hey! You are supposed to be Sneezy! 

Ryoga: So? Aren't I doing this right? 

Relm: No! Because you are playing Sneezy you actually have to be sneezy! 

Ryoga: That's stupid and I don't care! I didn't even want to be in this thing anyway! (The chibi formed Ryoga said stomping his foot) 

Relm: Ahhh! You look sooooo cute!! 

Everyone except Relm: (sweatdrop, facefault combination) 

Amelia: Do you like Mister Ryoga or something? 

Relm: No. I've just never really ever seen him as a chibi before and I can't help it, the 7 of you all just look so darn cute! Besides why would I? He's just going to end up with Ukyo anyway. 

Ryoga: WHAT?! UKYO?! I thought I was going to end up with Akane! 

Relm: Personally I don't think that's going to happen buddy. Anyway knock it off all of you and back to work!) 

"Have what?" 

"The key!" 

Gourry thought long and hard for a few moments. 

"What key?" 

Everyone facefaults. 

"Did you even take our HOUSE key with you when we left for work today?!" 

"No I don't think so…" 

"It's probably still upstairs. So your highness what are you planning to do? You have no place to go." 

"I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead." 

Six of the chibis (minus Naga who was in the bedroom sleeping) got together in a huddle. They whispered to each other for a few minutes and then broke off to face Rose. 

"Princess Rose Red, would you like to stay with us for a while?" 

"You'd let me stay here?" 

"Yes we'd be glad to have you here." 

"Okay, but under one condition." 

"What?" 

"You guys all stop this 'princess' and 'your royal highness' stuff. I hate being called things like that. Just call me Rose." 

"Alright then, now lets get back to problem we were dealing with earlier before all of this happened. What are we going to have for dinner?" 

~*~

A few weeks passed by and the things were going well for Rose. She was getting along quite well with the chibis and they really enjoyed having her staying with them. 

(Lina: Okay now that was definitely not thought out logically. If I stayed with them in such a small house I'd go nuts! Not to mention where is 'Rose Red' supposed to be sleeping? 

Relm: Okay I've seen the actually Disney version of Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs only once and not the whole thing! So I'm naturally going to leave some time gaps. 

Zelgadis: Wait a minute you haven't seen the whole movie? Then how the hell are you supposed to do this fic anyway?! 

Relm: Hey! And since when do you have to watch the Disney version to know a fairytale? I've only had Snow White as well as many others implanted into my brain from all the times I've read them all! So shut up! Man would you guys please stop chatting like this? There is soo much more chit chat in this one than in 'Sleeping Amelia'! I'm at nine pages already and it's not even done! 

Filia: How long was 'Sleeping Amelia'? 

Relm: Eleven pages long. So guys just cut me some slack!) 

The kingdom on the other hand was not doing so well. Ever since Princess Rose Red's disappearance, all of the people where in an uproar. They were all so worried about her and everyone was trying their best to find her, except Queen Amelia that is. She was happy about the whole thing and satisfied that Rose was dead. So satisfied that she didn't even bother asking her mirror who was the most pretty. 

But one day she was bored and walked into her room and on a whim decided to ask the mirror her repeated question. 

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the fairest of them all?" 

"You are the fairest in this kingdom my dear." 

"In this kingdom? But what of elsewhere?" 

"No my sweet there is another more fairer than you." 

"Who?!" 

"Your little stepdaughter, Rose Red, she still lives." 

"WHAT?! How can this be?!" 

"Apparently Rotamis didn't do the job after all." 

"Well I'll deal with him later. I guess if you want to get something done you have to do it yourself! Tell me mirror where is my 'dear' stepdaughter?" 

The mirror's reflection changed to show an image of the seven chibi's cottage. 

"Well Rose wont get out of this one, this time! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!" 

~*~

"Ah-choo! Hmm am I getting a cold?" Rose said out loud as she washed the outside windows of the house. The seven chibis had gone off for work leaving Rose home alone in the cottage. 

From not too far away Amelia watched Rose from behind a tree. 'Hmm… now what am I going to do to you? I know!' Amelia walked away far enough so that Rose would not be able to see her. Then Amelia chanted some words and was transformed into an ugly old woman. Walking over to a tree nearby she picked a few apples and put them into a basket. With a few drops of a strange liquid all the apples became poisonous and would put whomever ate them into a deep dark sleep that would last forever. 'If I know my stepdaughter, she has the appetite of at least eight grown men. There is no way she would refuse free food.' 

Coming up in front of the cottage Amelia glanced at Rose in the eyes. 

"Ah miss, would you care for some apples? It seems that I have too many." 

"How much are you asking?" 

"No it's free here take it," Amelia hangs the basket to Rose who eagerly takes it. 

"Yeah free food!" 

Rose goes to take a bit of one of the apples just has Amelia makes a hasty exit. 

'Hmm, this apple taste good… but what is that weird after taste?' That was Rose's last thought before everything went black and she fainted. 

~*~

The seven chibi's soon after returned home to find Rose poisoned by the apples. They tried their hardest to wake her up, but nothing would work. It was hopeless, so the chibis gave up and made a flower tomb for her with a glass dome on placed Rose in it. They were all crying, even Grumpy. There was a solemn silence that was interrupted by the sound of horse's hoofs. On a white horse a man dressed in gray and blue with light violet hair and blue eyes came riding in and saw the display. He looked at the woman in the glass tomb and the site took his breath away. She was so beautiful and looked so peaceful like a sleeping angel. 

"Who is this woman, and what happened to her?" 

"She was poisoned by someone. We don't know why anyone would do this to her!" 

"But tell me who is she?" 

"Her name is Rose Red." 

"The princess? This was the girl that originally engaged to my annoying cousin Hallas. When she disappeared my father asked me if I could go look for her. Funny I should find her this way. Tell me, she's not dead is she?" 

"No, but in a deep sleep that we can't wake her up from." 

"Hmm, I once heard a story about a princess being put to sleep and being woken up by the kiss of a prince. Do you think that would work?" 

"Maybe, but there are no princes around to try it." 

"Actually my friends, I am Prince Zelgadis. So please remove the glass cover." 

The chibis did as instructed and Zelgadis approached the sleeping princess. He ran his fingers gently across her face, cupped her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rose's eyelids fluttered and she awoke. All the chibis cheered and Zelgadis blushed slightly. 

(Lina: Whoa! (Lina bug eyes and looks at Zel up and down) 

Relm: Cute huh? 

Lina: Oh yeah, he looks good! Man he was already good looking as a chimera, but as a human, holy cow! 

Relm: ^-^) 

"Who are you?" 

"I am Prince Zelgadis. I apologize for the kiss, I only wished to awake you." 

"Oh no need to apologize a assure you. Do any of you know where that old woman went?" 

"We never saw her." 

"Okay then, do you guys still have those apples?" 

"You're not seriously thinking of eating another one are you?" 

"No, of course not! She used a magic potion for that poison and if I have one of the apples I can use it to track her magic aura." 

Rose was handed a apple and using a spell, she located the old woman only to discover that it was her stepmother and that she hadn't left the forest yet. 

They all ran in pursuit till they caught up with her. They had Queen Amelia cornered in front of edge of a cliff face. 

"And just what are you planning to do to me?" 

"I don't know, but I can't let you do this sort of stuff to anyone else anymore!" 

"Okay you want to play hard ball then fine! DARK MIST!" 

A battle between everyone against Amelia waged on with no one wining. Stupidly enough though Amelia casted a spell to suck people into a lifeless void only to get herself trapped into it. She casted the spell, but Zelgadis not only dogged it but deflected it back at Amelia. 

"Now that she's gone I can go home and everyone can be happy!" 

"Drat." 

"What's the matter Zel?" 

"Well with everything fine now you are going to have to marry my cousin Hallas." 

"Ugh! You're right, unless I can find another prince to marry. Say Zelgadis how would you like to go on a date?" 

"With you, I'd be honored." 

THE END 

~*~

(End of scene) 

Relm: Okay now that is another one wrapped up! 

Xellos: Um, Miss Relm, what happened to Amelia? Where is she now? 

Relm: That spell she casted took her to my ranting room I think… 

~*~

THE END 

(Somewhere amidst all of Relm's worped thoughts) 

Amelia: AHHH!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!! 


	3. Fairy Tale #3 Sylpherella

Chatting in the Green Room

~*~

Relm: And here we all are at Relm's Demented Fairy Tale number 3! 

Lina: Okay what original works of art are you gonna disgrace now? 

Relm: -_- And since when do I disgrace anything? 

Everyone except Relm: … 

Relm: Alright fine then everyone, be mean! I don't have to do this thing anyway! (Runs over to her dressing room and slams the door.) 

Amelia: Yeah! No more of these stupid fairy tales! 

Zelgadis: But what are we going to do know? 

Lina: How about we go out for pizza? I'm starving! 

Xellos: Okay, but who do we get out of here? 

Sylphiel: I think you take the door on the left down that hallway. (Says as she points) 

Lina: Okay lets go then! 

(Everyone walks over to the door and opens it.) 

(Various shouts from people outside yelling out questions as they try to rush the Slayers gang to get into the studio) 

(Slayers cast shove people back out and retreat inside the studio.) 

Gourry: Gee that was close! 

Lina: Man that was crazy out there! Who were those people anyway? 

Zelgadis: I think those where Relm's fans… 

Xellos: It doesn't look like we are getting out of here till we get another fairy tale done. 

Amelia: But Miss Relm is refusing to do anymore! 

Lina: No we don't! We can just wait until nightfall and sneak out when they aren't there. 

Death: (comes over to them with a clipboard and a head set.) That wont work. 

Filia: What's up with you? 

Death: Oh Relm's hired me as a stage crew worker. I run security. 

Amelia: Why can't we leave at night Mr. Death? 

Death: (points over to a computer monitor) This is the studio's security computer system. Look at the screen and you can see the security camera's video recording of the past two days. As you can see the fans have camped outside the studio. They even are on different time zones so there is practically always someone there. You wont be able to leave without getting caught. 

Lina: Well we could just use magic to get out then! 

Death: That wont work either. Relm was very concerned about security of the station and put a magic barrier. You can use magic but not to get in or out of the building. 

Lina: So you are telling me that we can't leave at all?! 

Death: Not unless you do a fairy tale and quick. 

Lina: Lets go! (Runs over to Relm's dressing room dragging everyone with her.) Relm! We need to get that fairy tale started! 

Relm: Why none of you guys seem to care. 

Lina: We do now! 

Relm: Why? 

Death: Because the fans aren't going to let them out otherwise. 

(Lina bops him on the head.) Ouch! 

Lina: You weren't supposed to tell her that! 

Everyone except Lina: (sweatdrop) 

Relm: Apologize and I just might work on it. 

Everyone except Relm: … 

Relm: I'm waiting… 

Death: I'm sorry Relm. 

Relm: Um, that was nice of you Death, but you didn't do anything. But thank you! 

Death: ^-^ 

(Weird glances are exchanged among the group and everyone except Death gathers around in a circle whispering.) 

Zelgadis: Don't most brothers and sister not get along? 

Lina: Yeah and Death is her little brother too. Man they have a freaky relationship. 

Gourry: But aren't they both just really freaky to start off with? 

(Relm and Death both here all this and sprout sweatdrops.) 

Death: Would you guys just knock it off! Anyway, Relm please do the fic? It's not fair to make everyone else suffer just because of what Lina and the others said. 

Relm: (coming out of her room) Yeah I guess you are right. Okay then everyone back to the set! 

Carbunkle: (after watching this whole scene) There's just no stopping her. God have mercy on their souls. 

(Suddenly a large oversized garden gnome goes flying and smacks Carbunkle to the ground flat like a pancake.) 

Relm: ^-^ 

Zelgadis: What are you smiling at? 

Relm: Huh? Oh nothing. Okay now where did I put my cast list? 

Xellos: You lost it? 

Relm: -_- Do I look like Death here? 

Death: Hey! 

Relm: Sorry Death I couldn't resist. No I think it's somewhere in conference room. 

Amelia: Where is your stuff normally in? 

Relm: My blue binder. (Looks on the table in the conference room) Oh there it is! 

Naga: (Looking at the size of the binder) Whoa! How much stuff do you have in there anyway? 

Relm: Anything I've written down that has to deal with either one of my websites. (At this current time I have two.) 

Zelgadis: Wait a minute; you mean to say that all your fic ideas are in there? 

Relm: Aside from the ones I have stored in my head. 

(Lina and Zel look at each. They both had plans forming in their heads.) 

Relm: Oh no you don't! Neither of you are going to get your hands on this binder! I already had a scare with the last one! My mother threw it out! 

(Zel and Lina sit and sulk.) 

Filia: Did you get it back? 

Relm: Yeah but we had to fishing around in a recycling bin. I'm just lucky she didn't throw it in the trash. 

Amelia: So Miss Relm what is this fairy tale about this time? You promised me I'd get a good part this time. 

Relm: Yes I know Amelia. Okay the fairy tale I have chosen this time is "Cinderella". 

Zelgadis: Hasn't that one be done already? 

Relm: (Waves her hands in the air) Why would it matter? 

Lina: Wouldn't you be copying? 

Relm: That would be the case only if I was copying the whole concept and casting. 

Zelgadis: So it's going to have a different casting? 

Relm: Yup. 

Zelgadis: But every one of the Cinderella stories you have read has had Lina and me as the main characters. 

Relm: Your point? 

Zelgadis: If you are going with a different cast, then you aren't going to make Lina and I the main characters! (suddenly Zel turns chibi with large tears coming from his eyes.) 

Relm: Does that bother you? 

Zelgadis: … (silently sulks in the corner. Why he would care so much is beyond me.) 

Sylphiel: Who's this one going to be about? 

Relm: I'll get to that. First I must say what I have changed the title to. It's now called 'Sylpherella'. 

Sylphiel: O.o You mean…? 

Relm: Yup it's about you Sylphiel! Okay here is the cast list: 

~*~

Sylpherella (Cinderella): Sylphiel 

Fairy Godmother: Lina 

Evil Stepsister #1: Martina 

Evil Stepsister #2: Naga 

Evil Stepmother: Luna 

King: Xellos 

Prince: Gourry 

Royal Advisor: Zelgadis 

Coachman: Zangulus 

~*~

Zelgadis: Royal advisor? 

Relm: (shrugs) Hey why not? 

(Relm: Oh yeah, Zel is back to normal now.) 

Amelia: Miss Relm you said I was in this! 

Relm: Yeah, yeah I know. You are the narrator. 

Amelia: WHAT?! But you said I had a good part! 

Relm: That's right a 'good part'. You aren't evil in this one. 

Amelia: But I didn't think you meant it like that! 

Relm: Well that's not my fault you misunderstood me. And come on you have had 2 major parts already! 

Amelia: ;_; 

Relm: Don't worry the next fairy tale I going to do you are going to have a good part. And I mean a nice large non-evil part. 

Amelia: ^_^ 

Relm: Alright that's it everyone get to your places! I want to start this thing now! 

Lina: Why the rush? 

Relm: For crying out loud we are already at 4 pages and I haven't even got to the damn story yet! I swear these keep getting longer and longer! 

Lina: When did we start the story on the other two? 

Relm: Both of them I started the actual story on it's second page. Aggggggghhhhhhh! Just shut up and get a move on! And would someone move that damned spaceship prop from off the set! We're doing Cinderella here not Star Wars! 

~*~

Sylpherella

By Relm

~*~

Amelia: (Grumbles) Once upon a time in a far away land lived a good-natured nobleman and his baby daughter Sylpherella. The two of them very happy but still the nobleman was still a little lonely. His wife had died giving birth to his daughter. The nobleman for a long time didn't even think about dating someone else. That is till he met Countess Luna. He was drawn to her and before everyone knew it they were married. Sylpherella was overjoyed; she was finally going to have a full family for once. Countess Luna and her two daughters were coming to live with Sylpherella and her father. When that day came Sylpherella was all happy and anxious to meet her new stepmother and stepsisters. Her stepmother and stepsisters weren't as thrilled as Sylpherella was. First was Countess Luna to step out of the carriage, she was cold and didn't say a word to Sylpherella. Then came Martina. She gave a small snicker and made fun of the way Sylpherella was dressed. The last was Naga. She came out with a roaring laugh and pointed at Sylpherella and made her trip. Naga made it look like Sylpherella had slipped and when Sylpherella got up from out of the mud she only apologized to her father and remained nice and polite. 

For the most part things were okay, though Martina, Luna and Naga were unhappy and they were never able to take it out on little Sylpherella like they wanted to. Sylpherella's father was always there to and wouldn't let anything bad happen to his little girl. But that all changed the day that Sylpherella's father got sick. He was in bed for weeks until he finally died. Little Sylpherella was in terrible grief but Luna, Martina and Naga didn't care. Without him around they could do whatever they wanted. Including turning Sylpherella into their personal slave. 

~*~

Many years latter. 

"Sylpherella! Where's my breakfast?! Sylpherella you silly girl where are you?!" Countess Luna screamed for her stepdaughter. 

"Sylpherella where is my clothes?!" Martina screamed as well. 

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHH! You silly twit where's my wine?!" (Just guess who said that.) 

"Coming!" Sylpherella yelled back to them in a weak and tired voice. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep the previous night and she had been woken up early for chores. Sylpherella tried her best to juggle the many things in her arms and she went up the five flights of stairs. Martina's room was first and in she went. 

"Martina here's your clothes." Sylpherella placed the neatly ironed and beautiful dress on a chair for Martina to see. 

"What is this?!" Martina seethed pointing at the blue dress Sylpherella had brought up. 

"The dress that you had asked me to iron." 

"No it isn't! I asked you to iron the baby blue dress not the sky blue one! Can't you ever get anything right you imbecile?! Grr… now I'm going to have to wait while you go get the right one ironed!" Martina yelled at her throwing the dress in her face. 

"I'm sorry Martina. This wont happen again." Sylpherella bowed her head to her stepsister as she stepped back into the hallway. 

"Well it better not! Or you are going to be in deep trouble!" Martina slammed the door on Sylpherella. Naga's room was next. 

"Naga here is you wine." 

"WINE!" Naga grabbed the bottle from Sylpherella's hands very sharply and almost cased Sylpherella to lose her balance. Naga chugged the whole bottle in a couple of gulps. When she finished it she got angry and threw the bottle at the wall right next to Sylpherella almost hitting her. "You only brought one?! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! You think that Naga the white serpent can only be satisfied with only ONE BOTTLE?! Wench! Get me some more!" 

"Yes Naga." Sylpherella lowered her head and left Naga's room. The last one was stepmother Luna. 

"Stepmother here is your breakfast." Sylpherella said in a small timid voice as she handed the breakfast tray to Luna. Luna glared at her little stepdaughter with cold eyes and glanced at the food suspiciously. She took one forkful of the food and spat it out coughing rather loudly. 

"WHAT IS THIS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?!" 

"No Stepmother I-" 

"GET OUT AND MAKE ME FOOD THAT IS AT LEAST EDIBLE!" Luna screamed at her and Sylpherella rushed out. Now doesn't this seem a bit harsh? Perhaps maybe the three women are just having bad days. Well in fact they aren't. This is a very typical day at the household. It's always the same thing. Sylpherella would come up with what each requested and each would find something to complain about. The thing they complained about the most was Sylpherella's cooking, which was rather odd too Sylpherella was a prized cook. But why would the sweet and soft-spoken Sylpherella take this day in and day out? (Lina: Yeah would she? If it were me I'd fry their asses to kingdom come! 

Relm: Couldn't resist making a comment huh? Besides I wouldn't say anything if I were you. 

Lina: And why the hell not?! I wouldn't take that sort of crap from no one. 

Luna: And what are you doing? 

Lina: Eeep! (backs away with nervous laughter rubbing the back of her neck and sprints off.) 

Relm:…) The reason of course is that on her father's deathbed he had asked her to get along with her stepmother and stepsisters. She promised him and kept that very same promise to this very day. 

~*~

Meanwhile in a kingdom not to far away… (Zelgadis: You've seen the Disney version of this one haven't you. 

Relm: Yeah so? And what are you implying?! Hell if I was making it like the movie I'd have little talking mice in it. Do you want to be a mouse? 

Xellos: Oh I think that would be rather interesting! 

Relm: You would… 

Gourry: Am I supposed to be here? 

Relm: Yes now would the three of you shut up and get back to the scene!) 

A king sat at a table near the main court wondering what do with his son, the heir prince. Now there was nothing really wrong with Prince Gourry, but it was just that he wasn't as bright as most people tend to be. Which was bad because King Xellos whom did not look his age was starting to go tired of being a king and wanted his son to take over. Not being smart was the problem with ruling; it was the fact that in order to rule, Prince Gourry needed a Queen. Now let see Gourry was a tall gentleman with long blond hair, blue eyes and a pleasant smile. Sounds like your picture perfect stereotype prince right? Well remember he's not too bright plus his memory is not to be desired. (Lina: (snort) That's putting it mildly. 

Relm: Come on Gourry isn't that bad. (Everyone minus Gourry looks at her with shocked expressions) Oh you guys are just mean. Poor Gourry. 

Gourry: Huh? I'm poor? I thought I was playing a prince in this. (Everyone looks back at Relm) 

Relm: Nevermind…) Basically Gourry irritated every woman that was brought before him as a possible fiancé. King Xellos was getting desperate. 

"Oh Zelgadis what am I to do? Every woman that Gourry has met has left swearing never to come back again!" King Xellos asked his royal advisor Zelgadis whom himself did not look his age. (Zelgadis: How old am I supposed to be in this story? 

Relm: Your immortal in this one. 

Zelgadis: Huh? Why? 

Relm: Not going to explain so don't bother asking.) 

"Well Xellos Prince Gourry has annoyed all the noblewoman brought before him, perhaps you should look elsewhere. Like perhaps a woman who isn't a noblewoman." 

(Relm: -_- You aren't sticking to the script. 

Zelgadis: There's no way I'm going to call that fruitcake 'Your Highness' so don't bother trying. 

Relm: (shakes head) I've got to stop putting them with roles close together…) 

"Why Zelgadis an ordinary lady? That's a wonderful idea! Even if a girl hates his guts she would still marry him for the money!" King Xellos said with a large smile. Everyone within hearing distance sweatdroped including the plants. 

"Um, ah sure. Do you wish me to set up some sort of ball or gathering to invite all the single young woman around to the castle?" 

"Yes organize a ball for day after tomorrow." 

Zelgadis facefaults. "Day after tomorrow?! You want me to organize a ball for day after TOMORROW?!" 

"Why do you think that I should have it tomorrow instead?" King Xellos rubbed his chin in thought. 

"NO! Fine day after tomorrow it is then." Zelgadis went off grumbling while King Xellos went off to see his son. The funny thing about King Xellos and Prince Gourry is that they didn't look alike in the least bit. Prince Gourry was taller then his father and had blue eyes and blond hair instead of King Xellos' purple hair and eyes. Some even questioned whether or not Prince Gourry was even his son. Of course when people said that King Xellos would just say that he looked like his late mother whom died when Prince Gourry was young, Queen Filia. 

(Filia: WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT???!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?! 

Relm: What you don't think that you and Gourry seem to resemble each other enough to be related? 

Filia: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!!!! 

Xellos: What's the matter Filia-dear? You don't want to be my queen? 

Filia: DIE!) 

King Xellos stumbled a bit while he walked almost as if he had been hit over the head with something. Prince Gourry was in the garden practicing his swords fighting. 

"Ah Gourry how are you doing today?" 

"Not too bad, I'm hungry though." Thus his stomach grumbled in agreement. 

"Not surprised you usually are. I've come over here to tell you that we having a ball in your honor day after tomorrow." 

"A ball? Like a tennis ball?" 

"No like a night of dancing and dining." 

"Oh one of those! Why?" 

"To find you a fiancé. So when you are there make sure you pick a nice woman to be the future Queen." King Xellos said with a smile at his son. 

"What's a fiancé? Is that some sort of sausage?" King Xellos' eyes twitched but he did manage to keep his smile. 

"No Gourry, a fiancé is a woman that you get engaged to marry. Basically a future wife." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"Great then we'll just get everything set up and you can get yourself a fiancé at the ball." King Xellos smiled patting his son on the back. 

"Um, Dad, what's a fiancé again?" 

General facefault. 

~*~

Later on that day… 

One of King Xellos' messengers came to the door of Sylpherella's home with the invitation to the ball. The man knocked and waited patiently while Sylpherella came to answer the door. 

"Yes?" 

"Oh hello Miss. I've been instructed to give out all these invitations to every household in the city inviting the all the single woman to the ball at the kingdom that is going to be held the day after tomorrow.. King Xellos is trying to find a fiancé for his son Prince Gourry." 

"Oh my! I'll be sure to give this to my stepmother. Thank you." Sylpherella took the message and graciously bowed to the messenger. 

"Why a pretty and polite girl like yourself would have a good chance of being chosen. Well goodbye Miss." The messenger lowered his hat to Sylpherella and left. Sylpherella just closed the doors with a dreamy sigh. 

"Me marrying the Prince?" 

"No you won't." Luna said sharply. Sylpherella turned her head to see her stepmother and stepsisters. 

"And why couldn't I?" Sylpherella dared to ask. 

"Because you wont be going." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you have far too many chores and you wont be going if you don't complete them. That and you don't have a dress to wear. So Martina, Naga I think we should go look to see what you both shall be wearing to the ball." The three left while Sylpherella slumped to the floor on the verge of tears. 

"Oh and I really wanted to go to the ball too. Oh what am I saying? If I want to go I just need to work extra hard on the chores and get them done in time! But wait I need a dress. I guess I could make one, but will I have enough time?" Sylpherella mused as she went in search of the house for materials. 

~*~

The next two days were hectic for a lot of people. So it was trying to find nice things to wear, other like in the castle were sweating over decorations and food while in Sylpherella's case it was getting a dress and doing chores in time. But somehow Sylpherella managed and got all her chores done at an alarmingly fast rate while she managed to get a very nice dress that she found in the attic. It had been her mothers when she was about Sylpherella's age and it fit beautifully on her. (Zelgadis: So instead of going completely on the Disney version you steal some ideas from the movie 'Ever After'. 

Relm: I didn't steal any ideas, I merely 'borrowed' them.) But of course Luna wasn't going to let Sylpherella go at any cost, so she just kept piling on more and more chores for Sylpherella to do. But when the time came to leave for the ball there wasn't a thing left that Luna could have Sylpherella do. So she came out in her mothers beautiful dress Luna, Martina and Naga scowled. Though Luna had gotten specially made dresses that were extremely expensive for both Martina and Naga, Sylpherella's dress looked much more beautiful then either of them. Luna was afraid that if Sylpherella went to the ball she might steal away the chances of Naga or Martina marrying the prince. But she couldn't think of any way to keep her away from the ball. That is until she thought of something. 

"Sylpherella get me some wine, I want something to drink before we leave. Make sure you bring the whole bottle." Naga was going to say something about the wine until Luna nudged her daughter in the ribs and told her to be quite. Once Sylpherella had brought the wine, Luna 'accidentally' spilled it all over Sylpherella's mother's beautiful dress. 

"Oh I'm sorry Sylpherella. I guess you can't go with such a large stain on your dress now can you? Unless you have another dress that we don't know about. Come along girls." Luna led her daughters out and Sylpherella collapsed on the floor crying. 

"What am I going to do? I wanted to go the ball so badly…" Sylpherella cried still on the floor. Perhaps if she had looked up she would have saw a red ball of light appear in the room before her. 

"Child what is the matter?" Sylpherella brought her head up and saw through her teary eyes a woman who looked younger then her with long red hair and eyes with a wand, wings and a very interesting red outfit. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Lina, your fairy godmother." Lina said with doing a little curtsy. 

"But aren't you a bit too young to be a fairy godmother?" 

Lina falters. "Yes I don't look my age okay? Do you want my help or not?" 

"Oh yes I would. But just how old are you?" 

"I'm immortal. I'm at least two hundred years, I can't remember because I stop keeping track. Okay so you want to go to this ball and meet the prince right?" 

"Yes." 

"Only you are out a dress and a ride. Alright I can help first of all I need a pumpkin." Lina went walking by and by some odd coincidence there was one right near her outside. (Relm: Am I the only one who thinks it's a bit odd that a pumpkin just happens to be very close by? Oh well nevermind back to the story.) "Now what am I supposed to say?" Lina consults her fairy godmother handbook guide and scowls at what she reads. "Bippidy boppidy bo? What sort of spell is that?!" Lina says but it works and the pumpkin becomes a nice little coach. "Now for the horses…" Lina spotted two little mice and again used the handbook and made them into two white horses. "And at last the coachman…" And at last she spots a small lizard. So she turns it into a man. "So what's your name?" 

"I'm Zangulus… I think." 

"Oh well you've got coach duty tonight. And now for the dress. I think white would suit you nicely." Lina mused and suddenly Sylpherella's dressed changed into a sparkly white dress embedded with diamonds. Her hair was done up with diamond berets and pins. Her shoes were sparkly and clear because they were made of glass. Sylpherella looked at herself with glee, she loved it and she looked nice too. 

"Thank you so much this is wonderful. It's like a dream come true!" Sylpherella said with a twirl. 

"Well it will be only a dream if you don't listen to me closely. Okay Sylpherella when you go to the ball you have to be back by midnight. Because at midnight the spell will end and everything will return back to normal. Alright?" 

"Okay. Thanks for everything!" Sylpherella runs off to the carriage while Lina herself got herself ready to attend the ball. Unlike most fairy godmothers Lina made sure everything went well by going to the place herself. 'Besides beats waiting around doing nothing.' 

~*~

While at the ball Prince Gourry was bored out of his mind. After he ate everything he could he was being forced to dance with people that he didn't even like. Some were pretty others just rich. But mostly everyone that Prince Gourry met had evil like personalities and just wanted wealth and power. He didn't like that, he wanted to marry a woman who wanted to be with him for him and not for his status. He did complain to his father about this but King Xellos just told him that it doesn't matter and that he should just pick whomever he thought was prettiest. The one he thought was the prettiest for obvious reasons was passed out drunk in a corner. He didn't want to be there until a certain raven haired, green eyed woman caught his eyes as she walked in. She seemed a bit lost and Prince Gourry ducked out of sight to get closer to her. He wasn't sure what it was about her but there was something about her eyes that were different then everyone else at the ball, they had a sort of pure innocent likeness to the. 

"Hello Miss are you here for the ball?" 

"Um yes, only I'm not sure where exactly were I'm supposed to go." Sylpherella was a bit panicky and afraid that her stepmother and stepsisters would see her. But then she looked into the man's brilliant blue eyes. She literally melted under his gaze. 'Forget the prince I want him.' 

"Oh come with me, I can show you." Prince Gourry took her by the arm and lead her to the dance floor. 

~*~

The two of them danced and danced without changing partners. The more time Sylpherella spent with Prince Gourry the more and more she liked him. He was sweet and kind and just a little dumb but in a cute way. Sylpherella before she had come to the ball wanted nothing more then to meet the prince, but now she didn't even care in the slightest. She was having a fantastic time with a man she didn't even know. And it was much to her surprise when Prince Gourry revealed himself as the very same prince that the ball was in honor off. 

"So you really are Prince Gourry?" Sylpherella blushed and averted her gaze. They had stopped a dance or two ago for a little break. 

He smiled at her and blushed a bit himself. "Well yeah I am. I'm supposed to pick out a future wife from these women but I hadn't found one that appealed to me, until now." Prince Gourry flashed her another honest smile as he lead her back to the dance floor again. Sylpherella felt like she was living in a dream. But this was no dream, she really was dancing with the crown prince and everyone was watching, including her stepmother and stepsisters. 

"Who does that little girl think she is monopolizing Prince Gourry's attention like that?!" Martina fumed. Though they could clearly see Prince Gourry and Sylpherella dancing, neither Martina nor Naga recognized Sylpherella. Of course when Martina's angry she has the tendency not to think straight and Naga herself was far too drunk to notice anything going on around her. But Luna could clearly see whom the heir prince was dancing with and she knew exactly who it was. The vein in Luna's head was literately popping out. 

Meanwhile Sylpherella's fairy godmother Lina was also at the ball eating her fill of food. Of course all the annoying stuck up woman complaining about Sylpherella being with Prince Gourry so long that they were driving her nuts. 

"Oh wont they all just shut up?!" 

"Who?" An ivory cloaked man came up behind the young looking fairy godmother. 

"Well hello Zelgadis long time no see. Still working the royal advisor deal?" 

"Yeah, you still a fairy godmother?" 

"Yup. Wanna dance?" 

"As long as you can keep up." Zelgadis linked arms with her and they went to the dance floor. (Zelgadis: Um is there really any point to this little scene? 

Relm: (shrugs) Nah. If you don't want dance her I can put her with someone else. 

Zelgadis: … I'm going to go back to dancing now. 

Relm: Okay you do that.) 

Prince Gourry had never had so much fun dancing with anyone ever before in his life. But then he had never really liked the people he had been partnered with before. The more time he spent with Sylpherella the more sure he was that Sylpherella was the one that he wanted to marry. And for the first time in his life he was having trouble trying to ask someone a question. He kept trying to figure out a way ask her but every time he either chickened out or figured that it wasn't a good way to do it. But finally he decided to just blurt it out. The bad part was that at this time Sylpherella looked at the time. It was nearly midnight! 

"Sylpherella I have something to ask-" 

"I'm so very sorry Prince Gourry I have to leave!" Sylpherella rushed out the door and Prince Gourry followed her as fast as he could but all the other women in the room had decided that this time was the best to try and talk to Prince Gourry. Sylpherella ran out in such a hurry that she lost one of her shoes on the steps. She was going to go back and get it when she saw Prince Gourry finally get out the door. So instead she ran with only one shoe on and rushed home. Prince Gourry stopped his running, she was gone and he had no idea where she was. 

"I didn't get to know her name. Hey what's this?" Prince Gourry looked down at the glass slipper that lay on the main steps. "It must have fallen off her in the rush. But why did she leave like that?" Prince Gourry mused and went back into the ball. 

~*~

Sylpherella on the other had just managed to get in home in time before the spell ended. Sylpherella was grateful for the evening but she still a bit saddened. She realized that she might never see Prince Gourry ever again. So to bed she went and fell asleep immediately. 

~*~

The next day Prince Gourry sat in side the court steps holding onto the little glass slipper that Sylpherella had left him. 

"Gourry what is that?" King Xellos said with a smile as he sat down next to his son. 

"This is the shoe of the woman I was dancing with last night." 

"Oh that pretty one with the green eyes and black hair that was in the white dress? Oh is she the one you have chosen?" 

"Yes or she would have been if I had asked her before she rushed off in such a hurry. She dropped the shoe in the hurry and now it's the only thing I have to remember her by. I don't even know her name." 

"Are you sure that she didn't tell you it and you just forgot what it was?" Prince Gourry was very silent for a moment thinking very hard. And then he came to a realization. 

"You know you could be right about that." Prince Gourry said with a smile. General facefaults all around. 

"But still how about we try this. Why don't you and Zelgadis go from house to house into the city and see all the single women. And then get them to try on the glass slipper and if the shoe fits then you'll have found her." King Xellos said with a smile. 

"So all I need to do is find the girl that the shoe fits and I've found her?" 

"Yup. Is that alright with you?" 

"Yes!" 

"Okay I'll just get someone to tell Zelgadis then." 

~*~

Meanwhile Zelgadis was laying in his bed having a very nice dream that was interrupted by the knocking on his door. He grumbled as he got up to answer it. He was tired and had a bit of a hangover from the night before. 

"What do you want?" Zelgadis grumbled to the servant outside his door. 

"Um I've got and order from the king. He's instructed me to tell you that you are going to go with Prince Gourry to all the houses in the city to see if you can find the person who fits the glass slipper that the women whom the Prince wishes to marry had dropped the night before." 

Zelgadis just groaned and slammed the door on the servant. 

"That's a dumb idea. There could be tones of girls in the city who have the same foot size as that girl Prince Gourry was dancing with. Of course leave it up to Xellos to think of something ridiculous like that." Zelgadis sat on his bed rubbing his head. 

"Looks like you need some help then." 

Zelgadis looked up to see that Lina had appeared in his room. "Why do you know where the girl lives?" 

"I sure do. She's the charge that I helped for the ball last night. So here's the address." Lina smiled giving him a piece of paper with something written on it. He looked at her suspiciously. 

"It isn't like you to help someone like this unless you are getting something out of it. So what's the catch?" 

"Well you'll just have to owe me for something later on." A mischievous grin played on her lips as she blew him a kiss and disappeared into thin air. 

~*~

Sylpherella did her chores that morning with a very sad and uncaring expression. She was depressed from last night and nothing around her seemed to change her mood. Not even when her stepmother or stepsisters yelled at her for something. She just didn't care. Luna, Martina and Naga sat in the living room waiting for Sylpherella to bring their afternoon tea. Meanwhile Martina and Naga were gossiping about something when Sylpherella just got to the entrance to the room. 

"You know what I heard, Prince Gourry was so gone on that girl he was dancing with last night that he's going to be going from house to house to find a the girl whom the glass slipper fits that she had dropped after she rushed out last night." 

"Really, that girl gets all the luck!" Naga was going to say something more until they heard a loud crash outside the door. What they found was Sylpherella and that she had dropped their tea. Martina and Naga just yelled at her for it but Luna just glared at her with an idea coming to mind. So instead of getting Sylpherella to get them some more tea Luna asked her to go up to the attic to get something. Sylpherella went not knowing that Luna was following her close behind. Once Sylpherella was in the attic Luna slammed the door and locked it making it unable for Sylpherella to escape. 

~*~

Prince Gourry and Zelgadis got to the house that Lina had instructed them to go to. 

"Well this better be the place because I really don't feel like visiting ever house." Zelgadis grumbled as he knocked on the door. Luna came to the door. 

"Hello, please come in." Luna ushered the two men into the room where Martina and Naga were. 

Zelgadis just looked at the two girls suspiciously. Neither girl was the girl Prince Gourry had been dancing with that night. 'Maybe Lina gave me the wrong address. No she wouldn't do that. Something is not right here.' "So is this every single women living in this household." 

"Yes Sir it is." 

"Are you certain Madame? Because if you are lying then that might have some serious consequences if you were keeping someone secret." Zelgadis gave her a deadly look while Luna returned it. 

"No believe me we three are the only ones living in this home." 

"Very well then. Prince Gourry try the slipper on them." 

Prince Gourry frowned but did so. He himself didn't recognize either girls to be the person he was dancing with last night but he didn't say anything. He figured that he might have forgotten what the women looked like. 

First he tried the slipper on Martina but her feet where too big. But that didn't stop Martina from trying to force the shoe on her foot. It didn't work though on next to Naga. Like Martina, Naga's foot was too large. Too large in fact that when Naga tried to force the shoe on her that it sprung off and fell to the floor with a big crash as it broke into several pieces. 

"Oh no the shoe is broken! Zelgadis what are we going to do?" Zelgadis was going to say something but just then Sylpherella came running down the stairs with the matching glass slipper in hand. She was followed by Lina whom was swinging a key on a string around her finger. 

"Prince Gourry don't you worry her is that women you were dancing with, her name is Sylpherella and she lives in this house with Luna her stepmother and her stepsister Martina and Naga." Lina said with a grin winking at Zelgadis whom smiled back. Then he turned to Luna. 

"So you were lying." 

"No I wasn't. Sylpherella is only a servant here not a person!" 

"She's your stepdaughter not a servant, and even if she was only a servant that counts as a person. For lying you and your daughters as going to be punished." Three guards came out of nowhere and took Luna, Martina and Naga away. "So Prince Gourry do we need to try the other glass slipper on Miss Sylpherella?" He himself already knew that it was the right girl but he'd figure that he'd humor Prince Gourry. 

"No we don't. It her there's no doubt in my mind." Prince Gourry smiled as he stood before Sylpherella and stood on one knee and pulled out a velvet box with a ring in it. "Sylpherella will you marry me?" Sylpherella smiled and giggled in delight as she jumped into his arms barely whispering out the word yes to him. 

~*~

Sylpherella was brought before King Xellos with Prince Gourry at her side while Zelgadis and Lina were sitting off to the side watching them. 

"Say Zel what if they like each other now but when they get married they realize that they don't like or love each other? What then?" 

"Well the two of them are going to be engaged for a long time before they get married. If the two of them realize this was just a mistake they could just cancel the wedding and Prince Gourry could just find a new fiancé. And if they find out after they get married then they could just get a divorce." 

"Then I guess everything works out fine. But what about Luna, Martina and Naga? What do you do to them?" 

"Since they made Sylpherella's life such a living hell by treating her like a servant, I decided it might be fitting if they themselves get to act as servants for a little while." The two of them laughed while three normally papered women were cursing up a storm. 

THE END 

~*~

(Off stage) 

Relm: Egad fourteen pages! Man this is the longest one yet… 

Amelia: Look on the bright side at least it's finished. Now about the next fairy tale- 

Relm: Don't you even dare start bugging me for information about it! 

Lina: Why not? Shouldn't we be entitled to know something about it? 

Zelgadis: Is there a reason why you don't want to tell us? 

Relm: Leave me alone. 

Carbunkle: Mwhahahahahahahaha! 

Relm: Shut up Carbunkle (WHAP!) 

Carbunkle: @_#? Ooooh look at all the little floating stars… 


	4. Fairy Tale 4 Relm's Demented Fairy Tale

_Author's note: This was the last of my fairy tales posted on my dead website. When I had put it up originally it was cut into three parts. This time around I have decided to put them all together in one huge as file. Enjoy ^^_

**Part A**

Relm: …

Lina: What no special introductory statement for this one?

Relm: …

[Group looks at Relm whose sitting in her chair staring into space. Her expression was blank and she was unmoving]

Amelia: Hello Miss Relm? Is something wrong? [Amelia waves her hand in Relm's vision of sight.]

Xellos: She looks like she's lost it.

Zelgadis: And how exactly did this happen?

Lina: Beats me. I guess she must be really stressed out lately.

Zelgadis: Stressed? About what? She's hated because she's usually stress free.

[Everyone stares at Relm whose still staring off into space.]

Xellos: Well how about we go and take a look through her precious webpage binder and find out what she has planned for this demented fairy tale? [Xellos goes to pick up the large blue binder and Relm kicks him in the gut.]

Relm: No one touches that binder!

[Everyone steps back from the now animated webpage creator.]

Sylphiel: Miss Relm are you okay?

Relm: Why do you ask?

Sylphiel: Because you were spacing out there for a long time. You weren't moving at all!

Relm: -_- Okay how about we get to work now.

Amelia: What's the fairy tale this time? You said in the last fairy tale fic that I'm going to have a good part for this one!

Relm: Well this fairy tale doesn't really exist.

Zelgadis: What do you mean it doesn't exist? How can you do a fic on something that doesn't exists?

Relm: Well it's not that it doesn't exist… it does-

Lina: But you just said that it didn't!

Relm: Okay, okay! Yes I said that it doesn't exist, but what I mean is that it doesn't as a real fairy tale, it's one that I've sorta made up.

[Everyone looks at Relm with unamused glares.]

Relm: What? You don't think I could think up a good fairy tale idea?

[Everyone is silent and doesn't answer her.]

Relm: Grrr… I can't believe you guys! [Relm throws her hands up in the air and plops down on a chair.]

Amelia: Well Miss Relm did make up that fairy tale for 'Aria's Dream'…

Lina: Yeah and what a great fairy tale that was! The heroine contemplating committing suicide from depression. Gods if that's your idea of a good fairy tale then I'd like to see your version of a bad one!

Relm: [refrains from using the fist of death] No comment. Anyway as I was saying this idea isn't a standard fairy tale idea. Though the idea has existed out there before I'm just making it into a fairy tale. Or at least I think it existed as an idea before…

Zelgadis: Great so she isn't even sure…

Relm: Shut up! Whether it existed or not I'm making a fairy tale out of it! You people are so damn irritating!

[Everyone covers their ears from Relm's screaming.]

Sylphiel: So does this new fairy tale type thing have a name yet?

Relm: [thinks for a moment.] I'm not sure if I picked out a name for it yet. Let me check out what I have planned out so far on this fic. [looks through webpage binder.] Uh oh…

Amelia: What's wrong Miss Relm?

Relm: Well the demented fairy tale stuff isn't in my binder along with my other site stuff.

Zelgadis: Great now she doesn't even have the information for this fic!

Lina: And you're complaining about that? If she doesn't have it she can't write it! ^_^V!

Relm: [glares] I'll find it just you wait. I'm pretty sure that I know where it is. [looks through a large pile of papers.]

Gavin: I think Miss Relm needs a filing cabinet; it'd make her life easier.

Lina: Who are you?

Gavin: Who am I? Who am I? You mean you don't even know who I am?

Lina: Would I ask if I did?

Gavin: [cries out] MISS RELM!

Relm: Wait a moment Gavin! I'll be there in a second!

Gavin: But Lina doesn't know who I am!

Relm: I said wait a moment I'll get everything fixed once I find my story info! Ah-ha! Found it! [comes back over to the group] So what's wrong again?

Gavin: Why doesn't Lina know who I am?

Relm: Oh that. [nervous laughter] Well they [points to Slayers group] are the original cast. My tampered cast includes the original cast plus my created characters. But since they tampered with they all know of each other so thus if I had created a relative-

Gavin: Then they would know them. But since these people weren't tampered with-

Relm: Then they don't know anyone of my created characters. And since you are one of my created characters-

Gavin: Then they don't know who I am. [facefaults]

Relm: Well I'll tamper with them so they'll know who you are.

Xellos: Who is he?

Relm: Lina's little brother.

Lina: -_-? Little brother? I don't have a little brother…

Relm: You do now. [Relm cast a spell and a large bolt zaps them all.]

[Everyone after regaining their composure glares at Relm.]

Relm: Alright now that everyone knows each other then how about we get this fic going?

Sylphiel: So does it have a title.

Relm: Yes it's called 'Relm's Demented Fairy Tale'.

Zelgadis: Oh what an original title. And you couldn't remember that on your own?

Relm: I forgot it okay! Now let's see what I have for casting. [looks at the casting for all the fairy tales] Oh boy this could be a problem…

Lina: What now?

Relm: Well it seems that I hadn't actually written up the cast list for this yet. [nervous laughter and sweatdrop]

[Everyone facefaults.]

Relm: Oh well I'll just need to make up a cast list on the spot right now. I think I remember some of the people I wanted to cast:

_King: Gourry  
Queen [King's Second Wife and Stepmother to the King's children]: Naga  
Elder Prince: Zelgadis  
Younger Prince: Gavin  
Royal Advisor: Xellos  
Princess of Rythsia: Martina  
Lowly Servant to the Princess of Rythsia: Amelia  
Royal Knight from Rythsia Kingdom: Lina_

Amelia: A lowly servant? Miss Relm you said I had a good part this time!

Relm: Yeah you do.

Amelia: You made me a servant! How is that a good part?

Relm: You'll see. So let's start the fic.

...

**Relm's Demented Fairy Tale**

By Relm

Once long ago in a kingdom of a distant realm there was a kind king with a problem. His name was King Gourry the fourth and he lived in the kingdom of Jales with his wife Queen Naga, and his two sons Prince Zelgadis and Prince Gavin.

King Gourry's problem wasn't with his wife, Queen Naga. Though the fact remained that Queen Naga was in fact King Gourry's second wife and the stepmother of his two sons. And that did cause some tension between his sons and his wife but that still wasn't the problem.

King Gourry's problems lay with his sons solely. His eldest son, Prince Zelgadis had no intentions of becoming a king and ruling Jales in his father's place. No matter how hard King Gourry and Queen Naga tried to persuade Prince Zelgadis, he didn't change his mind. Prince Zelgadis did not want to marry a princess and become a king. He did not want to marry and he did not want to rule a kingdom.

So that left the kingdom to Prince Gavin's hands. Prince Gavin was now only becoming close to the age of marrying but he hadn't found a single woman he wished to marry. All the princesses he met were spoiled and snobbish. He wanted a woman whom was kind and gentle, completely innocent and pure of heart.

(Relm: [rubs forehead while suffering through her recently developing headache] We may have a problem here…

Lina: What now?

Relm: I'm having trouble remember the plot I had planned out…

Amelia: This is what happens when you leave your fanfics sitting for too long collecting dust. How long ago was it that you finished the last fairy tale? Five months?

Relm: More like two years as of this november.

Amelia: 2 years?

Relm: Oh shut up.)

Queen Naga wanted her younger stepson to marry Princess Martina of Rythsia, a neighbouring kingdom. Prince Gavin was very opposed to that idea.

He really didn't have anything against Princess Martina; she was actually the nicer ones of all the princesses he had met. But Prince Gavin always got the feeling that he she was only pretending to be sweet and kind when he was around. He wondered if it was all an act. That and she was almost ten years older than him anyway. It wasn't that he was ageist or anything; he just didn't like the idea of his wife being so much older than him. Of course there was the whole love issue that was lacking but his stepmother insisted that it was only because Prince Gavin and Princess Martina barely knew each other.

Prince Gavin sat down staring out his window at his view of the kingdom courtyard. Down in the courtyard Prince Gavin's older brother Prince Zelgadis was practicing his swordplay with the royal knight of Rythsia. The royal knight was visiting Jales for a couple days and Prince Zelgadis was wasting no time in getting in some good practice. The royal knight was a fiery woman and she and Prince Zelgadis had known each other for a very long time. There were even rumours that she was the reason why Prince Zelgadis didn't want to take the throne.

A small smile played on Prince Gavin's lips. Sure he had been angry when the responsibility of being the next one to rule had been put on him because of his older brother refusal. But he couldn't stay angry with him for long. Prince Gavin wanted him to be happy even if that meant him having to take on the royal responsibilities.

There was a light knock on Prince Gavin's door that brought him back to reality. "Come in." Prince Gavin instructed.

Basil, one of the servants, came in and bowed to the prince. "Your highness, your father and your stepmother wish to speak with you in the royal hall. They request your presence immediately."

"Thank you Basil, tell them I'll be there in a few moments."

Basil nodded his head and left to go and talk to the king and queen.

Prince Gavin let out a depressive sigh. He was pretty sure that he knew what his father and stepmother wanted to talk to him about.

He lingered in his room for a few more moments before he got up to meet his parents.

...

His parents were sitting stoically at their thrones waiting for Prince Gavin.

"Gavin my boy! There's something your mother and I wanted to discuss with you." Kina Gourry greeted his younger son.

"Father, mother." Prince Gavin bowed before them. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"As you know your older brother has renounced his claims to the throne and it will be your duty to rule when the time comes." Queen Naga motioned for him to come closer.

"Yes _mother_," Prince Gavin emphasized the word 'mother' a bit bitterly, "But it will be a very long time before I take the throne."

"Yes that may be true, but you still need to think about your future. In order to rule you need a queen. And to have a queen you will need to pick fiancé."

Prince Gavin rolled his eyes. He had heard this one before.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother while she's talking."

"Yes father."

"As I was saying, you need a fiancé. You have rejected most of the princesses you've met thus far. But you haven't met all the ones this continent has to offer… yet."

Prince Gavin's ears perked up. 'This is different. What does she have planned this time?'

"Knowing of our problem our friends in Rythsia has offered us a solution. In Rythsia Kingdom less than a week from now a grand ball will be held in your honour. All princesses from around will gather there so you can meet them and hopefully pick a bride."

Prince Gavin raised his eyebrow. "Sounds interesting. Where's the catch?"

"My boy, why would there be a catch?" King Gourry asked his younger son.

"Unless it was going to be for a celebration which it's not, Rythsia wouldn't fork out all that time and money to hold such a grand ball. So there has got to be a catch somewhere." Prince Gavin glared at his parents.

King Gourry and Queen Naga where quiet and weren't quick to answer. By the confused look on King Gourry's face, Prince Gavin figured that even if King Gourry knew he had long forgotten. Which wouldn't have been surprising since King Gourry was known to be a forgetful person. So that left Prince Gavin glaring at his stepmother.

Queen Naga glared back at her stepson. 'Why couldn't he be dumb like his father?' This glaring match almost seemed to lack an eternity before queen Naga finally cracked. "If upon going to the ball and finding no one to be suitable fiancé, then you will be engaged to King Rythsia's daughter, Princess Martina."

Prince Gavin rolled his eyes once more. He had expected as much.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we will pick a fiancé for you."

"So I see I don't get a choice in the matter. How do you know I'll even like any of the princesses I'll meet?"

"You have to my boy. We can't have you marrying a peasant."

Prince Gavin sighted depressively.

"Cheer up son! Even if you don't find anyone you'll be engaged to Princess Martina for quite some time before you ascend the throne. You could learn to love her in time."

Prince Gavin sighed, but this time in defeat. As his royal duty he had to carry on and take the throne. It was his destiny to rule and he had to get used to that. "Perhaps I could father."

"So you'll go to the ball then?"

"Yes."

"Splendid! You'll leave tomorrow morning for Rythsia. Your older brother and the royal knight of Rythsia will accompany you. You mother and I will see you at the ball in less than a week's time."

...

Princess Martina grinned evilly as she worked on the details for the ball.

"If everything goes according to my plans I'll have Prince Gavin all to myself and I'll be Queen!" Martina laughed out in evil glee.

No she wasn't going to sabotage the ball in any way. It was going to go on as planned. But Princess Martina wasn't very truthful with the information in the invitations she sent. She made no mention of the ball being Prince Gavin's honour.

Instead Princess Martina claimed that the ball was in her 'cousin' Prince Halford's honour. According to the invitations the ball was in Prince Halford's honour so that he could find himself a wife and queen. It also mentioned that unfortunately Prince Halford despite his charming personality was very, very ugly.

Prince Halford was definitely not Princess Martina's cousin and definitely not a prince either. He was one of Princess Martina's servants whom she bribed to pretend he was a prince at the ball.

'None of the prettier princesses will want to come with all the rumours my mother and me have spread about 'Prince Halford'. And the ugly princesses desperate enough to come won't be trying to impress Prince Gavin because they will be following Halford around. And no one will know Halford isn't a prince because he'll be wearing a mask the whole time!' Princess Martina went into another fit of evil giggles.

(Zelgadis: Now how does this Halford guy wearing a mask make it hard for people to notice he's not a prince? You can't tell if a person is royalty from their face alone. And who is going to be playing Halford anyway?

Relm: Hallas. And the mask is there to make it hard for anyone to recognize him thus making it hard for people to tell he's a servant and not a prince and plus the mask serves to make the point that he's ugly.

Amelia: Is he?

Relm: Ugly? Um well no. But the princesses won't know that.

Hallas: [face hangs in disappointment] Miss Relm!

Relm: Be thankful you're even in this fic!)

Her servant Lady Amelia shook her head as she helped Princess Martina with the ball preparations. She didn't agree with what Princess Martina was doing. She thought it was mean to trick Prince Gavin like this just so that Princess Martina could get him all to herself.

'He doesn't deserve this!' Lady Amelia frowned. 'Well I don't exactly know that, I've never met him before. But still this seems wrong somehow!' Lady Amelia didn't say a word despite what she thought. She wanted Princess Martina's happiness and there was no way she was going to ruin that in any way.

...

The next morning Prince Gavin stretched as he got up. He had to leave for Rythsia in a few hours and he wasn't happy about it. He thought this whole idea of the ball was ridiculous. 'How can a guy prick a bride from a ball?'

(Zelgadis: Funny, this is starting to look a lot like Cinderella…

Relm: I'll admit some ideas are similar but it will be different I promise!)

Prince Gavin wandered gloomily through the castle to the main throne room to meet his parents. They wanted to see him before he left. When he got to the room his older brother and the royal knight of Rythsia was already there.

"Prince Gavin." The royal knight gave a slight bow to the younger prince.

Prince Gavin gave her a nod back.

"I trust you are all prepared and ready to leave?" Queen Naga asked sitting regally from her throne.

"Yes _mother_."

"Then have a nice trip, we'll see you at the ball."

With a nod Prince Gavin, Prince Zelgadis and the royal knight left the palace gates. Sitting right outside the kingdom was the royal coach with several horses.

"Do they really expect us to ride in that?" Lina the royal knight of Rythsia said with a snort. "It's an invitation for an attack traveling in such a grandiose manor."

"That's why we're traveling in disguise Lina." Prince Zelgadis winked before throwing a cloak to his younger brother and saddling up a horse.

"We're not going to ride all the way to Rythsia… are we?" Prince Gavin stared at the horse in horror.

"What's wrong your highness, never ridden a horse before?" Lina asked mischievously.

"I have ridden a horse. I just prefer not to. I had a very bad experience when I younger concerning a horse and since then I haven't been so keen on riding since."

"He's been scared shitless. Now, now Gavin how do you expect to be king if you won't even ride a horse." Prince Zelgadis chided.

Prince Gavin didn't say anything he just stared at 'his horse' standing before him.

Lina laughed and shock her head. She gave out a low whistle and a black and white stallion came galloping towards them. She hopped on and started to ride off.

"Come on Gavin we'd better follow her." Prince Zelgadis helped Prince Gavin onto his horse.

...

Lady Amelia sighed as she dusted Princess Martina's room. All her life she had been a servant to the kingdom of Rythsia. It's not that she didn't like her life here at the kingdom; they were really kind to her. It's just that sometimes Lady Amelia wished her life were different. She had always dreamed of what it would be like to be a princess. Sleep in a large spacious room of a large castle with people to wait on you hand and foot.

Lady Amelia stared longingly at Princess Martina's closet, which was hanging slightly ajar. From where Lady Amelia stood she could see a glimpse of some of Princess Martina's lovely satin and silk dresses.

Most of Lady Amelia wanted to bolt over to the closet and rummage through it and try on the dresses. But Lady Amelia fought the urge. 'I can't go trampling through Princess Martina's stuff liked I owned them. It would be violating her privacy not to mention just plain wrong.' Though she thought this, it was still taking a lot of effort to keep from going through the closet.

Slowly Lady Amelia inched towards the closet. 'I'm just going to go close the closet; I'm not going to go through it. Just closing it that's all.' She reached out for the closet doorknob and clasped her and over it. But instead of closing it like she was going to do she just stood there. She couldn't close it because she was fighting the urge to open it further.

Suddenly Princess Martina barged right into her room bouncing with mischievous energy. This caused Lady Amelia to nearly jump in fright.

"Ah! Amelia! Just the person I wanted to see! Go into my closet and pick out whichever dress you like the most and try it on." Princess Martina said while fishing around through her jewellery boxes.

"Me try on one of your dresses? Princess Martina may I ask why?" Lady Amelia was barely able to contain herself.

"Well you have to have something beautiful to wear to the ball now don't you?"

"The ball? I'm going to the ball? But I thought it was only for royalty."

"Ah-ha there it is!" Princess Martina pulled out a beautiful diamond solitaire necklace and matching earrings. "Well 'Prince' Halford needs to pick a wife to be his bride. In order for this all to go through properly he needs to pick someone and that person can't be a real princess or that will be a problem. So you're going to masquerade as beautiful mysterious princess from out of continent. You'll be the second most beautiful lady there."

"And the first?"

"Me of course." Princess Martina looked through the closet. "Hmm… I don't know if these will fit you… Why not try on a whole bunch of them and see how they fit while I go see what my mother has stored away." Princess Martina walked off and was nearly out the door before she turned around and went right back to Lady Amelia. "We're going to be having a lot of guests coming and many of them will be showing up this week early. So you're going to have to masquerade as a princess from now until the ball is over. If anyone asks your name is Princess Amelie of Kaylen of the southern continent. We've known each other since we were little. In fact we've known each so well that we're almost like sisters. Okay Amelia? This is going to be fun! You're going to be just like one of my little dolls! Which reminds me we're going to need a whole wardrobe for you!" Princess Martina laughed in childish delight and skipped down the halls leaving a very bewildered Lady Amelia.

'What just happened?' Lady Amelia blinked in confusion. After she had a moment to think all the information finally processed in her head. 'I'm going to the ball!' Lady Amelia jumped out in glee. 'And I'm going to get to be a princess for nearly a week!' She twirled around holding one of Princess Martina's dresses. 'Which one am I going to try on first?'

...

Prince Gavin wandered the halls of Rythsia ignoring the pain he was feeling in the lower half of his body. It had been a very scary and very painful ride to Rythsia. His horse hadn't liked the idea of any other horses getting ahead of it and would speed up with no warning just so it could lead. And Prince Zelgadis didn't make it easy on his little brother; he kept trying to get ahead of Prince Gavin and his horse.

'I never want to ride another horse for the rest of my life… It's a good thing that the ball isn't going to be for a few days, I need time to rest my sore muscles.'

"Where is Princess Martina?" Prince Gavin asked one of the servants busily working on some of the preparations for the ball.

"Prince Gavin I believe that she is in her room."

"Thank you." Prince Gavin gave the servant a bow before ascending the stairs towards the direction of Princess Martina's room. 'Might as well greet my hostess.'

Once he was outside Princess Martina's room, Prince Gavin gave a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." A noticeably female voice said from within the room.

'That didn't sound like Princess Martina.' Prince Gavin cautiously opened the door and walked in the room. He was greeted by a lovely vision of baby blue silk. There stood a raven-haired beauty admiring herself in a full length mirror. She was dressed in a long dress full with many layers of baby blue silk. The woman's hair hung loosely falling just past her shoulders. He stared at her for a long time unable to will himself to talk. "Is Princess Martina around?" Prince Gavin asked once he regained the control of his voice.

The woman turned around startled, obviously had been expecting someone else rather than Prince Gavin. Her lapis blue eyes flashed with surprise as she met Prince Gavin's gaze.

The End… for now.

...

Lina: What? You can't end it here! That doesn't make sense it's not even finished yet! And you've still got more written after this too!

Relm: I've decided to break it up into parts. It was take eons to get it all done.

Sylphiel: How many parts do you think this will be?

Relm: I'm hoping just 2 but with me you never know…

[everyone minus Relm sweatdrops]

Zelgadis: Yeah we know.

Relm: -_- Don't annoy me or I'll turn you into an ipp.

Zelgadis: O.o hey what's an ipp?

Xellos: [whispers in Zelgadis' ear]

Zelgadis: (O.o) She can't do that!

Relm: Do you really want to find out? [cracks knuckles]

Zelgadis: Eep!

Relm: Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha! I am almighty! !

[everyone minus Relm sweatdrops… again.]

...

**Part B**

Relm: Alright now onto part 2!

Martina: Before we start I just have something to say.

Relm: Yes Martina?

Martina: Why in the story am I going after that brat Lina Inverse's little brother?

Relm: In the story they're not related Martina.

Martina: But he's too young for me!

Relm: Do you really think you two will end up together in the story? Hell no! You don't get him in the end.

Martina: So that's it? Some other person gets the prince and I'm stuck with nothing?

Relm: Good grief…

Gourry: Am I supposed to be here?

Relm: You're the King of Jales Gourry. Of course you're supposed to be here.

Gourry: I'm the King of Jales? When did I become a king?

Lina: Idiot.

Xellos: I'm supposed to be the royal advisor, so why haven't I made an appearance yet?

Relm: [sweatdrops] Right….

Zelgadis: You forgot about him didn't you?

Relm: Yeah…

Xellos: [starts crying uncharacteristically] I'm forgotten just like that. All I want is to be appreciated but no one loves me at all!

Relm: Fine, fine I'll put you in soon just quit with the bad acting.

Xellos: [stops crying] You knew I was acting?

Relm: Well I did say it was bad now didn't I? Anyway let's get back to the fic now!

...

Prince Gavin was once again speechless. Never before had he even seen someone so beautiful. And she didn't even have a touch of make up on at all! She had an innocent beauty to her face that with her blue eyes made her look like an angel. The woman had a few diamond-studded barrettes in her hair that matched with the diamond necklace and earrings she wore. It went well with her dress, which brought out the color in her eyes.

There was a small silence between the two. Neither spoke.

Lady Amelia had barely heard what Prince Gavin had said. She had expected it to have been Princess Martina or one of the servants, not a stranger. 'Oh no! This is probably one of Princess Martina's royal guests. I've got to play along with what the Princess told me to do. Why is he staring at me like that?' Lady Amelia's pulse raced. 'He's waiting for me to answer his question! Stupid me!' "Ah-um… I suppose Princess Martina is around somewhere. I believe she went to see her mother about something. Can I help you with something?" She asked him very shyly.

All that Prince Gavin could do was deftly stare at her. A part of him registered that he should be answering her question but he just couldn't speak.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Ah-yes I'm fine. Sorry my mind was elsewhere. I was just hoping to say hello to Princess Martina and I- I'm being very rude! I've been here how many minutes and I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Prince Gavin of Jales." He said almost shyly.

Lady Amelia's mind totally blanked out at this moment. 'This is Prince Gavin? Oh my god oh my god oh my god! He's more handsome then what the rumours say! No wonder Princess Martina wants to marry him so badly… Wait a minute I'm supposed to be pretending to be a princess! What name did the Princess tell me!' "My name is Princess Amelie of Kaylen." She offered out her hand which he took and gave a light kiss.

Prince Gavin's heart skipped a beat. 'She's a princess? Wow… she sure doesn't act like your usual princess. Almost wouldn't have known if it-oh what am I thinking? Of course she's a princess! No servant would be dressed like that!' "Kaylen? I've never heard of that kingdom. Where is it?"

"It's on the southern continent."

"Oh, the southern continent…" 'Wow they are pulling all the stops for this one! I didn't think they would go as far as inviting princesses from out of continent. Though I haven't heard of Kaylen before… I'll have to check that out when I get back home.' "So you're here for the ball?"

"Yes I am."

There was a small uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Neither knew what to say next.

"I guess I should get going to see if I can find Princess Martina. I'll see you around sometime?" Prince Gavin looked at Lady Amelia with shy hopeful eyes.

Lady Amelia felt herself blush. "I suppose you will. It was nice meeting you Prince Gavin."

"The pleasure was mine." Prince Gavin flashed her a heart-stopping smile before leaving in search of Princess Martina.

Lady Amelia exhaled sharply. She hadn't even been aware that she had been holding her breath. 'He's so handsome! And polite too! If only I was a re-' Lady Amelia stopped in mid thought. 'No I can't think like that. I'm a servant nothing more. I'm only pretending to be a princess. To act as Prince Halford's chosen fiancé.'

...

'I wonder what she thinks of me…' Prince Gavin thought as he wandered the castle halls in search of Princess Martina in a half daze. The thought hadn't occurred to him yet that it was strange that this Princess Amelie had been in Princess Martina's room.

Just then Princess Martina came out into the hallway carrying an armload of clothing. She nearly bumped right into Prince Gavin.

"Prince Gavin? You're here already?" Princess Martina squeaked out in shock. She hadn't been expecting him for another day or so.

"Yes my parents wanted me and my brother to get here early. They are going to show up later on in the week closer to the ball."

"Oh really…" Princess Martina laughed nervously. She fidgeted with the load of clothes in her arms as they stood in the hall. 'Damn what am I going to do?'

"I'm really surprised how far you guys are going with this ball thing. I mean inviting princesses from out of continent and all."

Princess Martina blinked in surprise. "Out of continent?"

"Yeah like Princess Amelie. I met her in your room when I was looking for you." That's when the thought hit him. 'Why was she in Princess Martina's room anyway? And why did it take me till now to realize that?'

"Oh Princess Amelie! Of course!" Princess Martina started to panic. 'Oh now he saw her in my room! What am I going to say?1 Think Martina! Think!'

"Just out of curiosity Princess Martina, why was Princess Amelie in your room alone anyway? Now that I think about it, it was almost as if she was trying on clothing…"

"Er- she was! My clothes! Ah um… Princess Amelie and I have known each other for years. So long that we're almost like sisters. And when she arrived the most dreadful thing happened! One of my clumsy servants stupidly spilled a whole pot of tea on all her nice gowns!" 'I hope he's buying this.'

"So to make up for it you're lending her some of yours? Why that's very sweet of you Princess Martina." Prince Gavin gave her a warm smile.

Princess Martina's heart went a flutter. "Well it was the least I could do, it was one of my servants after all that ruined her clothes." She batted her eyelashes overdramatically.

Prince Gavin gave a nervous cough. "Well how about I help you with these." He took an armload off Princess Martina.

"Why thank you Prince Gavin."

...

Prince Zelgadis and the royal knight of Rythsia chatted flirtatiously while she ushered him to what would be his room for the week.

"Your poor little brother! Having such a mean older brother like you Zel!" Lina exclaimed referring to the horse ride to Rythsia.

"I would be careful on how you address me Miss Inverse. You wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about us."

"But your highness what sort of wrong idea could they get? There has only been rumours about us floating around for what 3 months now? Hardly enough time for them to talk at all." Lina said coyly as they reached the door to Prince Zelgadis' room.

Prince Zelgadis was going to say something back when one of the servants came rushing down the hall towards them.

"Miss Lina the queen needs to see you immediately!"

Lina frowned. "Can't it wait?"

"Miss Lina! How can you even ask that?" The servant squeaked out in utter horror. No he didn't want to go and tell the queen that Lina didn't feel like coming to see her yet. It was a kill the messenger scenario.

"Alright, alright I'll go. See you later Zel." Lina blew him a kiss before walking off with the servant.

"Did you just call the first crown prince of Jales 'Zel'?"

"Yeah."

The servant was too doe eyed to say anything.

Lina just shook her head at the servant's reaction. 'Just because someone is from royalty doesn't mean they can't be treated like a person.'

The servant ushered Lina to the doors leading to the Rythsia main throne room and then cowered off into the shadows. Once again Lina shook her head at the servant's actions and pushed her way into the throne room.

The queen sat regally at her throne staring Lina down.

(Xellos: Just like Queen Naga?

Relm: I'm tired, you try and find another word for regal.

Xellos: [goes and looks in a thesaurus]

Relm: Oh never mind! Let's just get back to the fic.)

"You wished to see me your majesty?"

"Yes Knight Inverse, I have something great and important to discuss with you."

...

Prince Gavin helped Princess Martina with the clothes to her room. Once at Princess Martina's door Prince Gavin had hoped he would be invited in so that he might have the chance to talk with Princess Amelie again. Only when they got there Princess Martina took the clothes from Prince Gavin and went in her room and shut the door on him. "Thanks for the help Prince Gavin I'll see you later." Was what she had said before closed the door on him.

'Damn. Oh well I'll find ways to talk to Princess Amelie later on…'

...

Princess Martina breathed a sigh of relief once she was in her room. She glanced over to Lady Amelia who rushed over to her.

"Is something wrong Princess Martina?"

"Amelia listen to me closely. You are not to go near Prince Gavin at all if you can help it. I want you stick to Halford like glue. Do you understand me?" Princess Martina's tone was very dark and commanding.

Lady Amelia solemnly nodded. She knew what Princess Martina was getting at. 'Does that mean he might like me?' Lady Amelia banished that thought from her head. 'It doesn't matter. I'm just a servant anyways. There's no way I could end up with a prince.'

"Now I'm going to have the problem of getting Halford into costume as soon as possible. I don't want Prince Gavin to see him in servant attire before the ball. Luckily for me mother is already working on that."

"But how are you going to deal with the fact that 'Prince' Halford is supposed to be ugly?"

Princess Martina's face became a one of shock and horror. "Oh no! I forgot about that! What am I going to do? This is a disaster! Why did Prince Gavin have to come so early!" Princess Martina started crying out collapsing on her bed. Her eyes filled with tears that fell down her cheeks like waterfalls. "My picture perfect future is ruined! Gone down in flames! Reduced to rubble! Ruined!"

"Princess Martina try to calm down!"

"Calm down? How can you even say that? There's nothing we can do to fix this!"

"We'll find a way. I'll help you." Lady Amelia cringed after she said that. 'How could I promise to help? I can't purposely deceive someone like that! It's wrong. Well I kinda just did that already when I met Prince Gavin… But still it's wrong!'

"You'll help me?" Princess Martina looked at Lady Amelia with watery hopeful eyes.

Lady Amelia sighed in defeat. "Yes I'll help you."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Princess Martina sprung up and swept Lady Amelia up in a bone crushing hug. Then she dropped Lady Amelia abruptly letting her fall to the floor with a thud. "Come Amelia, we've got lots of work to do! !"

...

Royal Knight Lina Inverse stormed out of main throne room of Rythsia in a very foul mood. 'I can't believe them! Stooping so low to do this! Are they really that desperate to marry off Princess Martina that they would go and fool Prince Gavin like this?'

It's true though, the Queen and King of Rythsia were desperate. It's not that there was anything really wrong with Princess Martina; it's just that every prince she's ever met couldn't stand to be around her. They all found her too annoying. Prince Gavin was the first and only prince that could actually stand her. But then again she wasn't exactly acting completely like herself when she was around Prince Gavin as it is.

The Queen had told Lina everything about the plans. And by royal orders Lina was not to say anything to Prince Zelgadis or Prince Gavin about the ploy. In fact Lina was supposed to help out with the ruse if needed.

Lina's brow creased as she thought back to what the Queen had said to her. All the time the Queen had spoke the royal advisor of Jales, Xellos, stood by her side smiling that annoying smug smile of his. That smug smile made Lina want to punch the purple haired advisor. 'What kind of a guy walks around with his eyes always closed. And why is he even here now? Shouldn't Xellos be in Jales? Unless Queen Naga is in on this plan. And if she is then she must be getting something out of this. And I don't she would be satisfied with just marring off her youngest stepson. Damn this is going to be hard keeping this from Zel.' Lina grumbled.

...

For the next few days Prince Gavin tried his hardest to spend some time alone with Princess Amelie. Ever since that one brief meeting he had with her he had wanted to talk to her more. He wanted to get to know her better. But every chance he got was fouled up by one thing or another. Like when Prince Gavin had wanted to go for a walk with Princess Amelie in the Rythsia gardens Princess Martina took Princess Amelie away to help her with the ball decorations. Another time Prince Gavin had wanted to have tea with her but Princess Martina's mother wanted Princess Amelie's help with the ball menu. Any time Prince Gavin wanted to spend some time alone with Princess Amelie someone took her away before he even had the chance to ask her. It was really starting to irritate him. But he didn't mind so much Princess Martina or her parents because they just wanted her help with the ball preparations.

But besides Princess Martina and her family there was one person who bugged him most of all. It was this strange guy that kept monopolizing Princess Amelie's time whenever she wasn't with Princess Martina or her parents. Prince Gavin had no idea who the guy was. By the way he was dressed you could tell he was royalty of some sort but Prince Gavin didn't know who he was. And that was partly because he never got a good look at his face. If it wasn't because of an elaborate hat or a large scarf or a high neck shirt it was just by chance the mystery guy's face was usually covered by something. And he never stayed long enough for Prince Gavin to get a good look. Whenever Prince Gavin came near the guy he walked off just as soon as Prince Gavin came close enough to see him. And usually Princess Amelie was in tow and went with him. And what made matters even worse was that Princess Amelie seemed to be enjoying the mystery man's company too!

Never before in Prince Gavin's life had he ever felt the pangs of jealousy. But now here was a woman he barely knew and he was madly jealousy over her and he didn't know why. 'It's not like this is the first girl I've ever liked.' Though he thought this he couldn't recall for the life of him what other girl he had liked this much and this quickly. 'Okay so maybe I haven't had another girl I've liked this much. And she is the first princess I've liked more than just a friend. But still I barely know her!' Prince Gavin let out a heavy sigh. But he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to get to know her very badly.

Prince Gavin hid behind some plants as he spied on Princess Amelie and the mystery man with her. He could see Princess Amelie very clearly, she was dressed in a simple yet elegant pale yellow gown and she was laughing at something her companion was telling her. 'She has such a lovely smile. Her whole face seems to light up when she laughs.' He sighed again but this one less depressive and more of an admiring sigh. Prince Gavin's gaze fell of the blue eyed beauty and went to the mystery man next her. Prince Gavin couldn't see him very well since the mystery man was half hidden behind some of the Rythsia potted plants much like the one that Prince Gavin was hiding behind himself. 'Grrr… can't see him. Need to get closer.'

He looked around carefully trying to plot was to get closer without being seen or noticed.

"Hey Gavin what are you up to?" Prince Zelgadis said sneaking up behind his younger brother.

Prince Gavin gave a small yelp as he jumped in surprise. With his cover blown Princess Amelie and the mystery man quickly left fowling yet another chance for Prince Gavin to see this mystery guy.

"ZELGADIS!" Prince Gavin whined at his older brother.

"What?"

"Why did you do that for? You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Prince Gavin scowled.

"I'm sorry for startling you but what were you doing that's got you so flustered?" Prince Zelgadis' eyes had a mischievous glint to them as he smiled slyly.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Prince Gavin huffed defensively.

"Really? It looked like you were spying on those two. By the way who where they?"

"Princess Amelie. As for the guy who she was talking to, that was something I was trying to find out! Until you came by and blew my cover!"

"So you were spying!"

"Yeah so what?" Prince Gavin snapped. Normally he didn't snap at his older brother but he was very very annoyed at this point. This was all so frustrating. 'The first princess I'm really interested in and I can't even get the chance to talk to her alone for more then two words!'

"Do my ears deceive me but has my brother finally found a woman whose caught his interest?" Prince Zelgadis gave him a light nudge.

When Prince Gavin blushed instead of answering Prince Zelgadis took that as a yes.

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"Just once."

"Only once?" Prince Zelgadis raised an eyebrow.

"Any chance I get to talk to her she gets taken away do various tasks. She's been helping Princess Martina and her parents with the ball perpetrations. And any other times she with... with _him_!" Prince Gavin spat out the word 'him' vilely.

"Jealous? Well it looks like you have some competition for your lady. I think you are going to need help with his one little brother." Prince Zelgadis gave his brother an evil grin.

Prince Gavin didn't answer he shook his head.

TBC…

...

Xellos: Miss Relm! You didn't even give me a line! In fact I wasn't even in this part at all!

Relm: Hey I mentioned you now didn't I?

Xellos: I want an actual appearance in this fic!

Relm: You will in part three.

Amelia: Just how many parts are we talking about here? You said you wanted either 2 or 3. Is this going to turn into like a ten part fairy tale?

Relm: [pales in horror] Don't even say that! I couldn't let it go on for that long… I would have no energy left at all… I'd disappear… [voice trails off in an over dramatic way.]

[everyone minus Relm sweatdrops]

Amelia: Miss Relm you didn't answer my question.

Relm: [snaps out of it] Oh right. Well it is only going to be 3 parts. I am going to make the next part be the last.

Sylphiel: What if it starts to get too long?

Relm: Don't care the third one will be the last, even if it ends up being like ten pages long or more. [sighs] This one is the longest fairy tale monster ever! Its already outdone Sylpherella and I'm not even done yet! So long… 14 pages single-spaced. Well my arms hurt from typing so I'm stopping now. [sighs and mutters 'tired very tired' under her breath]

...

**Part C**

Relm: Alright on to part C!

Xellos: And when was the last time you worked on this?

Relm: Back in 2002

(_Author's note: This is how this fic was written back when it was posted on my website. Not sure when I started this portion of this fic, I think it was back in 2003 or 2004. Anyway back to the fic)_

Amelia: Miss Relm it's an injustice to leave a fic for so long and not work on it!

Relm: Well when you older brother decides to erase your hard drive and re-install the system while you're at work and not tell you it kinda kills your drive to finish something. I did have some of this written but because of _him_ I lost it.

Lina: Didn't you back it up?

Relm: Hard to when everyone USES ALL MY BLANK CDS!

Zelgadis: Well someone is angry.

Relm: Anyways let's get on with the story shall we.

...

Queen Naga was quite happy with how the situation was going. She knew exactly what the Queen of Rythsia had planned and was sure it was going to work. "My King don't you think it's time we joined our sons in Rythsia? I'm sure we could help with some of the ball preparations. It's only fitting as they are throwing it in Gavin's honour." Queen Naga smiled at her husband King Gourry.

"I think that's a splendid idea! Let us go at once." King Gourry clapped his hands in enthusiasm.

(Zelgadis: Does anyone else find it strange that Relm doesn't have and names for the King and Queen of Rythsia?

Relm: Yeah I need to cast someone... but who? Okay then for this part I shall cast the following characters:

_Queen of Rythsia: Eris_

_King of Rythsia: Val_

_King of Sailune: Phil_

_Queen of Sailune: Sarisa_

Val: Why am I being dragged into this?

Relm: I've got a lot of characters already cast so I'm running a little low.

Val: Then who the hell is Sarisa?

Relm: Well I don't know what Phil's late wife's name so I'm just making that part up. Back to the fic please!)

...

Prince Gavin paced around his room quite agitated at the situation. It didn't help matters that Prince Zelgadis kept teasing him at every opportunity that he could. "Why do these kinds of things always seem to happen to me? Am I cursed or something?"

"Well I don't know about that Gavin." Prince Zelgadis announced as he walked right into Prince Gavin's room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Prince Gavin shot his older brother an evil look.

"I'm a prince why should I? Anyway I've got something I need to talk to you about and you may want to sit down for this." Prince Zelgadis advised Prince Gavin,

"What is it now?"

"Maybe you should give up on Princess Amelie." Prince Zelgadis started off.

"What? Why? She's perfect."

"And she's taken."

"WHAT? By who?"

"You know that mystery man that keeps destroying your chances of being alone with Princess Amelie? Well he's a cousin of Princess Martina. His name is Prince Halford and he and Princess Amelie have been an item for quite some time it seems."

"Are you sure?"

"Got it straight from Lina. And she wouldn't lie about stuff like that."

Prince Gavin's face fell. "Well I guess I'd better find someone else or settle for Princess Martina."

"Don't give up hope Gavy, I'm sure your Princess is out there somewhere."

"But not likely at this ball." Prince Gavin moped.

"Stop being so glum. I promised Lina we'd go help with decorations, so let's go."

...

"I hate lying to Zel that way." Lina muttered to herself as she walked down the halls of the castle. She had been given specific instructions about what to say to Prince Zelgadis about 'Princess Amelie and Prince Halford' from Princess Martina. She didn't exactly like everything that was going on but it was out of her hands.

"Miss Lina?" Lady Amelia called out from her room.

"Hi Amelia. What's up?"

"Can I speak to you in my room?"

"Okay." Lina followed Lady Amelia to her room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable pretending to be a Princess. I thought I would enjoy it at first but I dislike deceiving Prince Gavin like this." Amelia frowned.

"I know how you feel. In fact I just had to lie to Zel about you. It seems that Prince Gavin has shown some interest in both you and 'Prince Halford' and Princess Martina doesn't want anything to interfere with her plans. She wanted me to tell Zel that you and 'Prince Halford' are a couple, who have been together quite a while."

"Prince Gavin has been asking about me?" Lady Amelia asked with her heart a flutter.

"Amelia don't tell me, you've got a crush on Prince Gavin? He's a prince and you're not a real princess." Lina chided.

"Well that didn't stop you and your 'Zel' did it?" Lady Amelia shot back.

"That's different, Zel had no intensions of ruling Jales. But Prince Gavin is bound to rule is kingdom. I know it's not right but you're just going to have to stay away from him. If he asks you, you and Prince Halford are engaged and just came to help Princess Martina with the ball. Okay?"

"Fine." Lady Amelia moped.

"C'mon Amelia, I don't know how interested in you Prince Gavin would be if he found out you were lying about who you are. And even if he did still liked you he can't marry a commoner." Lina reminded her.

"I know."

"Okay then I've got to get going. I've got decorations to tend to."

...

Days went by as the day of the ball got closer and closer. The king and Queen of Jales made a very grandiose entrance (much to Prince Zelgadis and Prince Gavin's dismay) and were greeted just as well by Queen Eris of Rythsia.

"Queen Naga, King Gourry, how delightful to see both of you!" Queen Eris clapped her hands in delight.

"Thank you for inviting us. My King I wish to have some girl talk with Queen Eris. I'll see you later."

"Okay." The king said to his wife as she walked off with the Queen of Rythsia. He then looked around at the servants whom surrounded waiting on his words. Instead his stomach was what bellowed. "Um... I'm hungry, got anything to eat?" King Gourry said sheepishly.

...

Queen Naga and Queen Eris laughed as they chatted about trivial things as they walked towards Queen Eris' chambers. All was going fine and well until Queen Naga stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who is that?" Queen Naga pointed at Lady Amelia whom was taking a walk with 'Prince Halford'.

"Why that is my daughter's main servant, Lady Amelia. As part of our little ploy we've got her posing as a princess whom is engaged to our dear 'Prince Halford' which this ball is being held in his honour. Isn't it marvellous?"

"Not it is not." Queen Naga replied in a very low voice.

"Why?"

"Because that girl is no servant." Queen Naga knew right away who Lady Amelia was just from the look of her face. She looked exactly like her mother.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know the scandal that happened in the kingdom of Sailune?"

"Oh wasn't that the kingdom where the crown princess was kidnapped as a baby and was never found?" Queen Eris guessed. She wasn't one to get into keeping up with comings and goings of other kingdoms by she did enjoy a good scandal.

"Then you know what I'm saying."

Queen Eris gasped in shock. "You can't be suggesting that Lady Amelia is the crown princess of Sailune! There is no way!"

"How did you come about acquiring Lady Amelia as a servant for your daughter?"

"Why she was abandoned in the town square. And since no one laid claim to the child I took her in as a servant in training for my daughter."

"And how did you come to know her name?"

"Why the child had a handkerchief with her name embroidered on it. But there is no possible way she is in fact Princess Amelia of Sailune. She bore no clothing of noble blood, she was dressed in rags!"

"That may be the case but I know what I'm talking about. Lady Amelia bears too strong of a resemblance to Queen Sarisa of Sailune to be ignored! We must keep her way from my stepson. He can't find out our ploy nor can Lady Amelia find out her royal heritage."

"Don't worry, I have no intensions of ruining my daughter's chances of marrying your stepson."

"Good." Both women continued to walk while Xellos the royal advisor emerged from the shrubbery that he had been hiding behind.

"Well isn't that an interesting turn of events. I wonder what King Philonel and Queen Sarisa would have to say." Xellos stalked off with a rather sinister grin gracing his lips.

...

The day of the ball the castle was buzzing with noise and excitement. Most of the princess that were planning to attend had already shown up and Prince Gavin had had the chance to meet all of them. Now Prince Gavin was never one to judge on a person's appearance. So when he found that most of the princesses attending were less than fair and lovely he wasn't too concerned. What mattered to Prince Gavin was the person on the inside of after all. What's the point of having a beautiful queen when she's rotten to the core? But that wasn't the problem. What bothered Prince Gavin was that all the princesses he met only seemed to be concerned with getting a chance to talk with Prince Halford. Not a single princess seemed to have any sort of interest in Prince Gavin at all. And to make matter worse Prince Halford started wearing a mask when the princesses started arriving. Now Prince Gavin didn't even have a face to project his hate towards, just a stupid mask. Still all in all the girls were interested in Prince Halford more than Prince Gavin. The whole situation was very depressing. So much so that spending his time staring at the castle courtyard was more entertaining than socializing with the others.

"What's wrong Prince Gavin?" Princess Martina asked approaching Prince Gavin.

"Nothing too major. I'm just a little confused."

"About what?"

"Well this ball is being held n my honour isn't it? So why are none of the princesses showing any interest in me?"

"I must say from their lack of beauty you'd actually want them to take notice of you?" Princess Martina scrunched her face in mock disgust.

"Now, now looks aren't everything my dear Princess Martina. And shame on you for poking fun at your party guests. But all joking aside why isn't at least one of them interested in me? What's so special about Prince Halford?" Prince Gavin pouted.

"Well my cousin is a very charming fellow."

"Then why the mask? Hiding one's face seems dishonest somehow."

"As a very young child my cousin got into a bad accident and received a very large scar on his face for his troubles. He's quite self conscious about it so that is why he often dawns a mask." Princess Martina explained while smiling.

"And Princes Amelie doesn't mind that?"

Princess Martina's face became strained. 'Why is he so obsessed with a servant for?' "Well Princess Amelia is a very supportive person. How a person looks matter little to her. It's the person on the inside that she cares about."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that. She is a woman of strong virtues." Prince Gavin commented admiringly.

"You know Prince Gavin you were wrong about the Princesses. There is one I know that is greatly interested in you."

Prince Gavin's ears perked up. "Really? Who?"

"Me." Princess Martina flashed him a big smile.

Prince Gavin laughed. "Yes and thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

...

Lady Amelia watched Princess Martina and Prince Gavin sourly from behind a bush. She hated what Princess Martina was doing to Prince Gavin. Princess Martina was lying and tricking him just so that she could get married and have more power. "I've got to tell him. I can't let this go on any longer. There's no way he would have agreed to this is if he knew what Queen Eris and Queen Naga had plotted or if he knew what Princess Martina was really like. But how am I going to get Prince Gavin alone?"

"Princess Amelie!" Queen Eris yelled for Lady Amelia.

Lady Amelia jumped. "Yes Queen Eris?"

"Ah there you are! That ball is about to begin. You wouldn't want to keep your fiancé Prince Halford waiting now would you?" Queen Eris motioned for Lady Amelia to follow her.

'Darn.' "Coming your highness." Lady Amelia strolled over to the doorway Queen Eris was standing under. 'I've got to find a way to ditch Halford at some point before the end of the ball.'

...

The ball was in full swing with lots of decorations, music, food and dancing. King Gourry wasn't paying any attention to the ball at all save for the food, which he was pigging out on. His wife Queen Naga was observing the party with Queen Eris.

Lady Amelia looked around nervously as she danced with Halford. Prince Gavin was dancing with Princess Martina and Lina was dancing with Prince Zelgadis. Lady Amelia was trying so hard to think of a way to get Prince Gavin alone but she knew that she couldn't just go and ask to talk to him. The only thing she could think of was to ask Lina to talk to Prince Gavin, but Lina was a little too engrossed with Prince Zelgadis that she didn't see anything else in the room. 'What am I going to do?'

Just at that moment the song ended and Lina went to get some punch.

'Perfect!' Lady Amelia cheered. "Halford, I need to talk to Miss Lina for a moment, then I want to go outside and get some air. It's a tad stuffy in here. Will you be okay alone for a little while?"

Halford looked around at all the princesses that were eyeing him very intently. "No problem at all." He said with a smile, though not that Lady Amelia could see him smiling.

"Okay I shouldn't be long." Lady Amelia walked in a very hurried pace over to the punch bowl where Lina was. "Miss Lina I need your help." Lady Amelia asked in a low tone with a big smile on her face.

"Alight, but you have to stop smiling like that it's kinda creepy."

"I need to talk to Prince Gavin, alone. Only I can't go up to him and pull him aside." Lady Amelia started pouring herself some punch. "I need you to talk to him and tell him to meet me outside."

"Amelia you're planning on telling him, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. It's not right and he deserves to know. Do you have a problem with it?"

Lina shook her head. "No Amelia. Go ahead I'll tell him to meet you. I'll get Zel to ask Princess Martina to dance."

"Thanks Miss Lina."

...

Prince Gavin watched Lady Amelia the whole time he was dancing with Princess Martina. It irked him that Lady Amelia was with Prince Halford the whole time. He knew that he should forget about her, but there was something about Lady Amelia that he just couldn't get out of his head. He was considering asking her to dance when he saw her go and get a glass of punch. But before he could come up with an idea of how to get away from Princess Marina, Lady Amelia went outside the ball doors. "Um Princess Martina how about I sit this dance out. I'm getting a bit tired."

"Oh but this is such lovely music, it would be a shame to waste it." Princess Martina bashed her eyelashes at Prince Gavin flirtatiously.

"Then perhaps I could cut in while my little brother rests?" Prince Zelgadis approached the two with a strained grin on his face.

Princess Martina blushed. "Why I would love to, as long as Prince Gavin doesn't mind." She didn't care who she got, a prince was a prince after all.

"I don't mind. She's all yours brother." Prince Gavin almost ran away from the dance floor. He saw Lina starting to approach him but he veered off heading straight for the doors.

'Well that was easier than I thought.' Lina thought to herself. 'But I'll have to worry about rescuing Zel afterwards. That Martina really likes to sink her claws into whatever man she can get.' Lina mused.

...

Prince Gavin was almost frantic as he searched for Lady Amelia. And when he found her he was brought to a complete halt. There she was in her blue dress bathed in the light of the full moon staring off into the still night. "Princess Amelie?"

Lady Amelia almost jumped at the sudden break in silence. She hadn't been expecting Lina to get the message to him so soon. "Prince Gavin... Good, Miss Lina got a chance to talk to you."

Prince Gavin shook his head. "Actually no. When I saw you leave I came on my own. But I guess Miss Lina would be the reason why my brother volunteered to dance with Princess Martina even though he can't stand her. Either way I'm here, what did you want to talk to me about Princess Amelie?"

"My name is not Amelie, and I am not a princess. My name is Amelia and I am Princess Martin's servant." Amelia started off.

"A servant...? I'm a little confused."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to deceive you. I grew up as an orphan not knowing who I was or where I came from. I was brought into servitude at a very young age and I had always dreamed of being a princess. So I jumped at the chance to masquerade as one even if only for a little while. I didn't know quite what I was getting into either. As you should know this ball has all been a ploy devised by your stepmother, Queen Eris and Princess Martina. The ball invitations read that this ball was for Princes Martina's cousin 'Prince Halford' whom is very ugly but looking for a wife. Princess Martina only wanted ugly or desperate princess to come to the ball so that you wouldn't be all the interested in them. And they wouldn't be interested in you because they would be here for Prince Halford, whom is also a servant and not ugly. My role in this was to play Halford's 'finance' so that he would have a 'princess' to choose at the end of the ball, but not one of those whom came to attend."

Prince Gavin blinked in shock not sure what to say. "So this has all been a set up to trap me into an engagement with Princess Martina. I can't believe she would do something like that. I know Princess Martina isn't an angel but I never thought she was underhanded."

"She hadn't been herself around you. She pretends to be somebody else so that you'd like her. Believe me she's a rotten person, spoiled as spoiled comes."

Prince Gavin let out a sight. "Life is ironic huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that the first girl I've been even slightly interested in is a servant whom I could probably date if my older brother hadn't renounced his claim to the throne. But with the way the situation is I can't."

Lady Amelia blushed. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. They've been watching me like a hawk. Plus Princess Martina and Queen Eris would have my head."

"Are you going to get in trouble for telling me this?" Prince Gavin asked rather worried.

"I don't care. I hate lying like that."

"Well I do appreciate what you've done. But I'm going to marry Princess Martina." Prince Gavin stated gloomily.

"What? Why would you want to?" Lady Amelia exclaimed.

"Want has nothing to do with it. I made an agreement to marry Princess Martina if this ball produced no princesses I wish to marry. It doesn't matter that this ball was rigged I still promised, and I keep my promises. Plus I wouldn't want you to get thrown into a dungeon or worse on a count of me."

Lady Amelia smiled sadly. "You're a very noble man Prince Gavin or Jales. You'll make a good king."

"I don't think so, but thank you. Well we should get back. The ball will be ending soon and I'm sure that my dear stepmother will like to know my choice at that time."

Lady Amelia and Prince Gavin walked back to the ball arm in arm to see such a strange sight. In the centre of the ballroom floor were two very royally dressed people, a very burly man with dark hair and blue eyes and a talk woman whom looked very much like Amelia.

"What's going on?" Lady Amelia asked Prince Gavin.

"I'm not sure. I do believe that man there is King Philonel of Sailune." Prince Gavin answered very confused. He didn't remember hearing of the King and Queen being invited to the ball.

"I want to see my daughter! I know she's here!" King Philonel screamed at King Val.

"King Philonel I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm sure your dear missing daughter is somewhere but not in this kingdom." King Val tried to assure the very upset King Philonel.

"I know she's here. Her kidnappers accidently left her in Rythsia and she was made a servant. I have proof!" King Philonel held out a very tattered handkerchief bearing Amelia's name. "This was given to me by the royal advisor of Jales. He took it from her room. Now tell me, where is our daughter, where is Amelia?" King Philonel yelled.

Queen Sarisa tapped her husband's shoulder. "Philonel, it's her. Our baby girl." She pointed to a very stunned Amelia.

"I'm a princess?" Lady Amelia said in shock.

Prince Gavin smiled. "Looks like you are. You cannot ignore the resemblance to your mother."

"This is crazy she is not the Princess Amelia of Sailune. She is just a servant!" Queen Eris screeched.

"There is an easy way to prove or disprove if she is my daughter." Queen Sarisa stated. "Amelia darling come here."

Lady Amelia came at Queen Sarisa's beckon.

Queen Sarisa held her hand above Amelia's head and concentrated. "If she is my daughter then the royal Sailune crest will appear on her forehead with this spell." Light appeared from Queen Sarisa's hand.

Like magic a small crest appeared on Lady Amelia's forehead.

"My baby girl!" King Philonel scooped Lady Amelia up in a big bear hug.

"I'm a princess, and I have a mother and a father...?" Princess Amelia smiled with tears falling down her cheeks.

"It would seem that your daughter will need a new servant." Queen Sarisa said to Queen Eris.

"Fine, take the girl. That doesn't change things. Tell us Prince Gavin have you chosen a princess yet?"

Prince Gavin smile. "Well in light of recent events I wish to ask for Princess Amelia's hand... that is if she'll take me." He knelt before Princess Amelia.

"Yes I will!" Princess Amelia answered without even a moment of thought.

Everyone in the room cheered except for Queen Eris and Princess Martina.

"Now I'll never be a queen." Princess Martina cried out choking on sobs. "Why would you say that?" A man offered her a handkerchief.

"Because every prince I meet doesn't like me." Princess Martina took the stranger's handkerchief and wiped the tears from her face.

"I can't understand why anyway wouldn't like you. You seem like a very nice woman." The stranger smiled at her.

"Who might I ask are you?"

"I'm King Philonel's younger brother, Prince Zangulus."

"You're a prince?" Princess Martina's eyes lit up.

...

"So whose crazier? Me asking you to marry me even though I barely know you or you for accepting my proposal?" Prince Gavin asked Princess Amelia with a giggle.

"Long engagements are great for getting to know your future spouse." Princes Amelia replied giggling as well. "Things are certainly crazy. One moment I was a servant parading as a princess, not I really am one."

"It's a good thing our fathers' are good friends. Or I doubt he'd be okay with this rushed engagement."

"But at leave everyone gets their happy ending."

"Yes I suppose they do." And with that the new happy couple kissed for the first time.

**THE END  
**

...

Relm: Finally it's over!

Xellos: So what's the next one about?

Relm: (hits Xellos with a fish) Shut up!


	5. Fairy Tale 5 Rumplexelloskin

_Author's Note: This is the first fairy tale I have written post RSBI-death. This probably isn't going to be the last fairy tale I do, but at the moment I don't see myself doing too many more of these. Nothing is written in stone though so we'll have to see. _

**Before the Show**

Relm: Hello everyone I'm home!

Amelia: Miss Relm is back!

Lina: It's about time. Where the hell did you go to anyway? It's been what 2-3 years? And how long has it been since you did a fairy tale?

Relm: (sweatdrop) Yeah I know. Everything went to shambles. But I'm back in the fanfiction world with a new fairy tale to tackle!

Zelgadis: Dear lord what is it going to be this time?

Relm: Well back when I started these fairy tales I had decided that I would at this point be doing one of three fairy tales: Thumblelina, Rumplestiltskin or Rapunzel.

Zelgadis: Okay Thumbelina would be an obvious one with Lina in the title as it is.

Relm: Yes too obvious. So obvious that I've decided not to do that one at all.

Zelgadis: And with Rapunzel... Zel is in the title of that one... I honestly hope you are not going to do that.

Relm: (laughing) Too bad I'm not into doing yaoi fics, or that would be an interesting one. But then again I could still do it in a non-yaoi way... though it would be extremely odd.

Zelgadis: Relm I will hurt you.

Relm: Don't worry I'm going with Rumplestiltskin this time.

Zelgadis: And because I'm a chimera you're going to make me Rumplestiltskin aren't you?

Relm: Nope. But this time around I think I want to focus more on Filia, as she hasn't appeared in too many of these tales.

Filia: But I liked it that way...

Relm: Shut up... It's going to be called Rumplexelloskin and here's the cast list:

_Miller: Val_

_Miller's daughter: Sylphiel_

_King: Gourry_

_Daughter of the King and Queen: Filia_

_Rumplestiltskin: Xellos_

_Queen's servant: Zangulus_

Zelgadis: Lina and me get the day off?

Relm: Yeah sure why not? I want to change things up a bit this time.

Filia: You said that you wanted to focus more on me... but you make me the child in the story. This looks more like a Gourry/Sylphiel fic to me...

Relm: Though this story will more closely follow the original fairy tale more so then my previous ones it will be longer. I have a whole other story that tacks on when the original fairy tale ends. So I'm fleshing this one out quite a bit.

Xellos: (in character already) Look at me I'm small!

Filia: (scrunching her nose in disgust) And ugly.

Xellos: Oh c'mon Filia darling give me a kiss!

Filia: Eeeeeeeek!

Relm: Okay okay let's get this going already!

...

Rumplexelloskin

By Relm

Long long time ago in a seemingly peaceful kingdom a miller was having an argument with the King. You see the miller wasn't a very nice man; he had stolen money that was supposed to go to help build a new orphanage. There had been a big earthquake and many buildings had been destroyed. The king had allocated funds to pay for rebuilding things. Since so much was destroyed there wasn't a lot of money to go around. So when the king found out about the orphanage funds being stolen he wasn't happy about it.

"Val what do you have to say for yourself?" King Gourry demanded.

"I'm sorry King Gourry! I can repay you! I'll get you money. I'll even fix up the orphanage myself!" Val cried out begging.

"I doubt you could get enough money to repay what you have stolen." King Gourry shook his head. "Stealing from children. Why I should have you hung for it."

"I know, you can have my daughter." Val suggested.

King Gourry was confused. "Why would I want your daughter for?"

"Well you see... she has a special ability... she can spin straw into gold!" Val lied. 'It's a good thing King Gourry isn't bright.'

"That's splendid! Why should could make us enough gold to build two orphanages!" King Gourry cried out. "Bring her to the tower!" King Gourry ordered his men. "Fill it with straw and a spinning wheel. Tell her that she has to spin all the straw into gold within three days or her father will be locked away forever!"

Val paled. "I could get herself my King. You needn't bother your men." 'I need to a chance to escape!'

"No, my men will do it. And you miller Val will be locked in another tower. You'd better hope that your daughter can spin all that straw. Because if not you will be locked away forever." King Gourry said in a singsong voice.

(Zelgadis: I thought you said you were following this one more closely.

Relm: I know but I can't see Gourry executing someone for not being able to spin gold.)

...

Sylphiel sighed as she looked around at all the straw before her. She had been told what had happened and she couldn't believe it. She her dad tended to tell tall tales to make himself seem more important but this was taking it a bit far. "I wish Daddy didn't like to gamble so much. Why did he have to steal the money for?"

A part of Sylphiel wanted to just sit there in the tower for the next few days and do nothing just to teach her dad a lesson. But of course she wouldn't do that to her dad nor could she disappoint the orphans. Though how was she to spin gold? She was just a normal girl after all. "What am I going to do? I can't spin gold out of straw!" Sylphiel cried out.

"Well I can. Maybe I can help you." A little ugly troll like man stood before Sylphiel sporting a smile on his disgusting face.

(Zelgadis: Troll?

Relm: I liked that better. Just imagine him as an imp or something.)

"Eeeek!" Sylphiel cried out. "You scared me! How did you get here?"

"Through the window." The little man pointed to the one window in the tower as he hopped off his ladle. "Do you want my help?"

"Would you help me?" Sylphiel begged him.

"But not for free. I require payment."

"What do you want?"

The troll man looked Sylphiel over with keen interest. "That pearl necklace you're wearing. I will take that for payment for today."

Sylphiel looked at her necklace. It was one of the few things she had left of her mother whom had passed away. 'If it's for dad then I have to. It's what she would have wanted.' "Alright." Sylphiel handed the troll man her necklace.

"Okay then let me get started."

...

All throughout the night the troll man spun the straw into gold. It was an amazing sight, Sylphiel had never seen such a thing before. But as Sylphiel watched him she found herself growing tired and sleepy. And before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

The next morning when she had awoken the man was gone and there was a big stack of gold all neatly piled into a corner.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Come in!" Sylphiel called out.

King Gourry came in carrying a plate of food. "Wow you really can spin straw into gold..." King Gourry said in amazement.

"Is that for me?" Sylphiel looked at the tray of food with interest.

King Gourry smiled. "Well just because I'm keeping you here doesn't mean that I can't be courteous. I'm very sorry about this situation. But your father left me no choice."

Sylphiel. "I understand. I can't believe that he would steal like that. But since my mother died he's been depressed and filling the void with gambling. He's addicted I know. I'm very sorry for what he did."

"Well if you need anything Sylphiel please let me know." King Gourry flashed Sylphiel a large smile as he left the room.

"The king is so hansom." Sylphiel blushed while eating the breakfast provided.

...

That night the troll man appeared before Sylphiel. "I'm back."

"Are you going to spin straw into gold for me?"

"I will as long as you have something to pay me with."

Sylphiel frowned. All she had that was worth anything was her ruby ring. "I only have this."

The little man looked at the ring with greed in his eyes. "That will do nicely." And thus he began working.

...

The next day King Gourry took Sylphiel from the tower and showed her around the castle. They had a wonderful time talking and laughing.

"You're so charming King Gourry." Sylphiel smiled.

"Really? I don't think so. But if you say so then I guess so...?" King Gourry laughed. "You know Sylphiel it's so nice of you to spin that gold for us. The orphans will be so happy to have a place again."

Sylphiel suddenly felt very rotten. "It's nothing really."

"No it's really nice of you!" King Gourry insisted. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Um... well thank you. I think I should get back to my room. I had a wonderful time King Gourry." Sylphiel sped off in a hurry.

...

Sylphiel sat in her tower room not sure what she was going to do. She knew if the troll man was going to spin straw for her she would need something of value to give him. But she didn't have anything to give him. But then she couldn't let the orphans down. Oh and there was her father's freedom too. Though that wasn't the most present thing in her mind at that moment.

"What am I going to do?" Sylphiel cried out loud.

"Hello my dear. What do you have for me today?" The troll man appeared before Sylphiel sporting his usual mischievous grin.

"I have nothing left of value. But could you still please spin the rest of the straw? Please?" Sylphiel begged him.

"If you have nothing to give me, then I will not spin the straw." The man went to leave but Sylphiel grabbed at his clothes.

"Please I'm begging you! Is there anything, anything at all that I could give you that will convince you to spin the straw?"

The troll man turned around and stared at her. "Anything you say?"

"Yes anything!"

"Okay then." The man started to spin the straw for her. He didn't tell her what the thing was that he wanted. But Sylphiel didn't care. She was happy that he was spinning the straw into gold.

...

The next morning Sylphiel awoke to the sight of gold everywhere. The troll man had spun every last bit of straw into gold. As she looked around at all the glittery gold she didn't notice the note by her bed right away. But as she got up off the bed she knocked the note to the floor. "What's this?" Sylphiel picked up the note and read it.

_My dear girl,_

_As you promised for spinning the straw into gold you told me that you would give me anything. I have decided. I will take your first born child. I'll be waiting._

Sylphiel crumbled to the ground and started to cry.

...

Sylphiel eventually came clean with King Gourry and told him everything. King Gourry felt awful for what he had unintentionally done. He blamed himself for putting Sylphiel in this situation and promised to deal with the troll if he tried to steal Sylphiel's first child.

King Gourry truly meant to keep Sylphiel's child safe. As it was he had fallen in love with Sylphiel and asked her to marry him. She had said yes though she was sad. They didn't know when the troll man would return.

...

Years later King Gourry and Queen Sylphiel were blessed with a child. A beautiful daughter with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"What should we name her?" Queen Sylphiel asked her husband as they looked down at their bundle of joy.

"How about Filia?" King Gourry suggested.

"That's a lovely name. Princess Filia." Queen Sylphiel smiled at her little baby. "She's precious."

"Yes she is." A voice said from the corner.

King Gourry and Queen Sylphiel looked to where the voice was and were shocked to see the little ugly troll man.

"How did you get in here?" King Gourry demanded drawing forth his sword.

"Doesn't matter." The troll man cackled. "I've come for the child as per our agreement."

Queen Sylphiel held tight to her baby. "I would have never agreed to give you my child. You never told me that was what you wanted."

"To be fair you never asked. Now give me the child." The troll man held out his hand.

"No. I'll give you all the gold and riches of the kingdom instead." Queen Sylphiel offered.

The troll man laughed. "I can spin gold from straw. Do you think I want money?"

"Please I beg you don't take my daughter!"

The troll man thought for a moment. "I'm not an evil man. I'll give you three days to guess my name. If you can guess it then I will renounce my claim to your daughter."

Queen Sylphiel thought hard. 'Had he told me his name?' "Jaltiskin?" Queen Sylphiel guessed.

"Not even close. I'll be back in three days." The troll jumped out the window flying through the air riding a soup ladle.

"What are we going to do?" Queen Sylphiel cried out.

"We'll think of something. Our little Filia isn't going to go with that little ugly man." King Gourry announced.

...

Queen Sylphiel sat at a desk writing out name after name that could be the troll man's name. She had no idea what it was and was prepared to shout out every name she could think of at the third day so that she could keep her daughter.

Meanwhile King Gourry had Queen Sylphiel's most trusted servant Zangulus to find the troll's home and try and get information and hopefully the name of the troll man. But it had already been two days and Queen Sylphiel hadn't heard from Zangulus.

"I only have one more day. Hopefully Zangulus comes back soon."

...

The night before the troll man was to return to the castle Zangulus was still looking for the troll man's home. He had tried to get as much information about the troll man as he could from the people in the village by the castle. What he had been told was that the troll man lived in a mountain cottage. So up the mountain Zangulus went looking for this cottage.

When Zangulus was about to give up he saw smoke coming from above the trees. Cautiously he approached where the smoke was coming from. What he found a cottage with a fire pit in front of it with a fire roaring. The troll man dancing around the fire singing away.

"_Today I dance, tomorrow I cheer. _

_The coming of the child is near. _

_How thankful I am that no one had a hint. _

_That my name is Rumplexelloskin!"_ The troll man sang over and over as he danced.

(Zelgadis: Is that the song he actually sang?

Relm: Nope, the only translation I found had Rumplestiltskin preparing food so that he could I guess eat the baby with...? I don't know. I'm not going with the baby eating version here. So yeah, plus this rhymes... kinda.)

Zangulus grinned as he left the troll man to dance. "I must get back to the Queen."

...

The next morning the troll man rode his ladle to the castle entering the King and Queen's bedroom window. "I have come for the child." He announced as he went to the cradle where the baby was sleeping.

"If I can guess your name, then you'll leave." Queen Sylphiel got in between him and the baby.

The troll man smiled a devious smile. "If you can."

"Alright then. You're name is Rumplexelloskin."

The troll man's eyes where as wide as saucers. "NO! HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT?" Rumplexelloskin yelled out.

"Now leave you vile creature!" King Gourry yelled at Rumplexelloskin almost slashing the troll man with his sword.

Rumplexelloskin hopped on his ladle and flew out of the window.

...

Many years went by and Princess Filia grew up happy in the castle. She loved her parents dearly as well as her subjects but Princess Filia kept dreaming about what the outside world was like.

Since that day when Rumplexelloskin had came to try and take Princess Filia away, Queen Sylphiel and King Gourry had been very protective of their little daughter. They were very afraid that the little troll man would try and take Princess Filia again. So they kept Princess Filia inside the castle.

"Daddy couldn't I just go to the village?" Princess Filia pleaded to her father.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You're only fifteen. It's too dangerous." King Gourry insisted.

"If Rumplexelloskin was going to come after me then he would have by now. He's gone Daddy and he isn't coming back." Princess Filia pleaded.

"I'm sorry. But you can't."

Princess Filia pouted and stormed to her room. This was an argument she had with her father every day. Usually with everything else Princess Filia could get her way, King Gourry had a hard time refusing his only daughter. But not about leaving the castle. It didn't matter how much she begged or cried he always said no. "I want to go outside." Princess Filia looked out her window daydreaming about the world outside the castle.

...

The next day Princess Filia felt very bold and she tried to sneak out of the castle. This wasn't the first time she had tried. Many times she had tried to run off but each time she got caught. But this time was different. Princess Filia was fifteen now, and much more clever. She had spent weeks analyzing the guard's behaviours and found her window of opportunity. So this was the first time Princess Filia managed to get outside the castle. She had taken a servant's cloak and covered herself. Trying her best to blend in Princess Filia explored the village by the castle.

The people were nice and friendly and the sounds and smells were a delight to her senses. But as interesting as the village was she kept looking to the mountains. To where the troll man supposedly lived.

So against her better judgement Princess Filia set off to find Rumplexelloskin, the troll man in the mountains.

With only bedtime stories as her guide Princess Filia wandered the paths leading up the mountain. In just like the story Zangulus had told her, Princess Filia found Rumplexelloskin's cottage.

Rumplexelloskin sat by his fire pit idly stirring the pot of stew he had cooking. He sighed heavily as he cooked.

Princess Filia was surprised by the little troll man's appearance. Sure she had been told how ugly the creature was many times over the years. But looking at the little man she didn't think him that ugly or as evil as she had been told. The only thought she had was that the troll man looked lonely. Even as she thinking these thoughts over Princess Filia's stomach grumbled as she smelled the stew. She had taken off from the castle right before lunch, and lunch time had come and gone. Princess Filia was hungry and unable to think about anything more.

Rumplexelloskin looked up and noticed Princess Filia hiding behind a tree. "If you are trying to hide you're doing a horrible job." He announced.

Princess Filia came out from her hiding spot and walked up to the troll man. "You're Rumplexelloskin aren't you?"

Rumplexelloskin sighed. "Yes I am." He said bitterly.

"You're the person that tried to take me as a baby." Princess Filia said with a smile.

Rumplexelloskin glared at her. "You're Princess Filia? You can't be, you're much too old." He wanted to be angry and scare her away but when he looked into her eyes he couldn't help but feel entranced by her beauty. He had to shy his gaze away.

Princess Filia sat down next to him. "Perhaps you've spent too much time up here alone. You've lost track of time. But it's been fifteen years."

Rumplexelloskin grumbled.

"Why did you want a baby anyway?"

Rumplexelloskin didn't answer he just continued stirring the stew.

"That stew smells nice. What's in it?"

Rumplexelloskin grinned evilly. "Babies."

Princess Filia rolled her eyes. "Really Mister Rumplexelloskin I know that's not a baby in there. What is it really?"

Rumplexelloskin grumbled. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

Princess Filia shook her head. "Nope! Not one bit Mister Rumplexelloskin. Hmmm... Your name is too long. I'm going to call you Mister Xellos! What's in the stew?"

"It's boar stew."

"It looks very tasty." Princess Filia commented while her stomach grumbled once again.

"I'll give you some if you give me something in return." Rumplexelloskin flashed her an evil grin.

"How about this?" Princess Filia fished around her cloak and produced a bouquet of flowers she had gotten in the village.

Rumplexelloskin or 'Xellos' stared at the girl. "The food could be poisonous."

"Nah you were making it before I came. So unless you were planning on killing yourself then it's fine. So do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

Princess Filia smiled triumphantly as she got bowls and spoons for her and Xellos.

Xellos glared at Princess Filia as she served him and her stew. He didn't know what the girl's motives were for coming here.

The two ate in silence. The mountain forest was calm with a slight breeze flowing through the trees.

Princess Filia marvelled at the scenery. "It's so beautiful here. I can see why you built your cottage here. It's so peaceful."

"I built it here because the villagers wouldn't let me be in town." Xellos said bitterly.

Filia frowned. "That's not nice."

"Life and people are rarely fair and nice."

"Well you may not look like everyone else but you do make good stew." Filia commented. It was good stew, she ate two bowls worth!

Xellos raised an eyebrow. "You're a strange girl."

Princess Filia laughed. "Thank you for lunch Mister Xellos. I need to get back before they realize I took off. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow! Bye!" She waved as she skipped off back into the woods.

Xellos grumbled. He had gotten so used to people hating him that having someone being nice was a very unsettling. His first reaction was to crumple the flowers he had gotten and throw it into the fire. But instead he took it into his home and put it in a vase with water.

...

For the next two months Princess Filia snuck out of her castle home and went to visit Xellos for lunch. Each time as per the arrangement she brought him something she bought from the village to exchange for the meal. It was usually flowers in some form. Bouquets, potted plants, paintings and sculptures... Xellos' home was so full of flowery things that you'd think he was living in a flouriest shop. Usually for payment Xellos took valuable things. But he couldn't refuse the princess. Not when she smiled at him like that.

"I think I know why you wanted a baby." Princess Filia announced one day.

"And what reason is that?" Xellos frowned.

"You're lonely. You wanted someone around that would be your friend."

Xellos let out a sad sigh. "I wasn't a troll my whole life..." He started to explain. "I made a bad decision and a made a witch very mad at me. She cursed me to stay in this form. The only way to break the curse is to get someone to love me."

"And you decided stealing a baby was the best way to do this?"

"I tried at first to get people to like me. But I couldn't get someone to like me let alone love me. I tried so many ways to get people to like me. Nothing I did worked. I was getting desperate and then I had a thought. A child loves their parent no matter how ugly they look. I don't know if a child's love would be enough but it was the only thing left for me. I had even tried to adopt a child from the orphanage. But those running the orphanage wouldn't let me."

Princess Filia felt so bad for Xellos. "So you tried to steal me from my parents?"

"It was my last desperate act. I have given up hope."

"You shouldn't. There has to be someone out there for everyone. I'm sure there's somebody that will love you Mister Xellos."

"That's a nice thought Princess. But I know it's not true." And there he went again spiralling into a pit of depression.

"Well if you can be befriended by a princess who is supposed to fear you, then I think you could find someone to love you. In fact I know it be so. And you're not allowed to disagree. I am the princess and what I say goes. If do try to disagree I will have you punished and locked in a dungeon." Princess Filia stated with her head up high.

Xellos smirked. "So it is against the law to disagree with the princess?"

"Of course. It's always been the law. Didn't you know?"

That got Xellos laughing. "You know I wasn't aware of this law."

"Well then it's good I told you." Princess Filia flashed him a smile. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow Mister Xellos."

"Unless you get caught Princess." Xellos warned her.

"It's been two months; I've gotten so good at sneaking out that they will never find out. Bye!" Princess Filia waved as she left.

Xellos sat there waving back to her as he watched her leave, her golden hair just a blur as she disappeared into the trees. Though he smiled he knew his daily visits with Princess Filia weren't going to last forever. She would get caught and then he would never see his golden haired princess again. 'May as well enjoy it while I can. Nothing good lasts forever.' And that statement was very true, as Xellos wasn't the only one watching Princess Filia scamper back to the castle.

...

"I must see the King at once!" Val yelled quite loudly trying to barge his way into the throne room. He got the doors open but he was being held at bay by the castle guards.

"You can't just barge in like that!" One of the guards protested.

"The Queen is my daughter you fools! Let me through!" Val screamed.

"Let him through!" Queen Sylphiel called to the guards from the throne room.

The guards did as told and Val rushed toward his daughter and son-in-law.

"Val what's wrong?" King Gourry asked. Though Val was Queen Sylphiel's father, he still wasn't that fond of his father-in-law.

"Why are you letting my granddaughter run around the town outside the castle without any bodyguards?" Val demanded.

"Father!" Queen Sylphiel shook her head. "We haven't let our dear Filia out of the castle since she was born! Whatever would give you the idea that she's running around the town amuck for?"

"I saw her! At first I thought I was seeing things. I kept seeing this golden haired girl around town every day and I thought it was just a coincidence that she looked like Filia. But today I got a better look, and I'm sure of it! It was her!" Val insisted.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" King Gourry asked more wondering than asking.

"No! It was her I swear it! And she was visiting... _him_!"

"Who?" Both King Gourry and Queen Sylphiel asked in unison.

"That scoundrel Rumplexelloskin!"

Gasps were heard all around in the room.

"No. There's no way my little Filia would be running off to see that... _thing._ You must be mistaken." King Gourry insisted.

"I'm sure of it. It seems she's been visiting the creature for the last two months. No doubt that creature must have casted a spell or poisoned her mind. He must be planning something evil."

"What if he plans to kidnap Filia?" Queen Sylphiel gasped in horror. "We must do something!"

King Gourry unsheathed his sword. "I will kill the beast."

"No my liege!" The castle guards protested.

"They're right. As King you shouldn't fight the beast." Zangulus approached the King. "You are too important. And besides I've been told that the beast's hide is so thick and strong that a sword could not cut it."

"Then what should we do?" Queen Sylphiel cried out.

"I know a way we can put a stop to his terror without even laying a finger on him." Zangulus assured them. And then he let them on what things his research on the mischievous troll man Rumplexelloskin.

...

The next day was a raining one, but that didn't deter Princess Filia. Her spirits were high as she made her way up the path leading to her troll friend's home. In her hands she held something that she was quite proud of. She had been working on it all week and it was just finished. She had made Xellos a clay pot that she painted flowers all over it. It was very good and she was sure that Xellos would love it. "Mister Xellos!" Princess Filia called out as she approached the mountain cottage. "Mister Xellos! Come out of your home. I'm here!"

Within a couple moments Xellos appeared from out of his door. "Hello Princess. What do you have there?"

"Today's payment. I made it myself." Princess Filia held up the pot for him to see.

"Oh how I love flowers." Xellos commented with a laugh. His laugh died quickly as he noticed that Filia wasn't the only visitor he would have that day. "Princess you were followed." Xellos commented pointing toward the path that she had come from.

Princess Filia looked where Xellos was gazing and noticed that he was right. Up the path Princess Filia saw her parents, Zangulus and several castle guards approaching the cottage.

"Filia get over here!" Queen Sylphiel called out to her daughter and motioned for her to get away from Xellos.

"No! He's my friend!" Princess Filia protested.

"He's not your friend; he's evil and has poisoned your mind." King Gourry said very sternly before addressing Xellos. "I won't let you try and take my daughter again!"

"And what makes you think you can do anything to me?" Xellos asked playing the part of the villain though he had done no wrong. He walked up to them staring them down showing that he had no fear in his heart.

"We know the secret to stopping you forever you creature!" Zangulus sneered. "Rumplexelloskin, Rumplexelloskin, RUMPLEXELLOSKIN!" Zangulus called out.

Xellos let out a wordless cry as his body froze and turned into stone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Princess Filia screamed with tears rolling down her face as ran toward her friend. The pot she had been holding fell to the ground breaking into a million pieces. "What have you done?" She screamed at Zangulus.

"Saying his name three times in a row turns a creature like him to stone." Zangulus explained.

"WHY? Why do this to him? He wasn't hurting anyone!" Princess Filia choked on her sobs as she crumpled to floor.

"He would have honey." King Gourry tried to console his only daughter. "We couldn't chance that he would try and hurt you. It was for your own safety."

Princess Filia wasn't listening to her father; she was too busy mourning the loss of her friend.

...

Everyday around lunch time after that fateful day Princess Filia went to visit her friend. Though the troll man once known as Rumplexelloskin was but a statue standing by the cottage that he once lived in, Princess Filia still went. She would place flowers at his feet and she would talk to him. Deep down she knew that her friend couldn't hear her and would never hear or talk to her again. But she still did it anyway. Not visiting him and talking to him was admitting that he was truly gone and wouldn't come back.

Every day the people at the castle pleaded with her not to go, but Princess Filia didn't listen. For a whole year she did these daily visits. Until that day on the anniversary of the petrifaction of Rumplexelloskin...

No one said anything to Princess Filia as she left the castle. They all knew it was the anniversary and nothing was going to stop the sixteen year old princess from going to the mountain cottage.

One year ago it had been a rainy miserable day, though there wasn't anything Princess Filia found happy about the current day, at least it was sunny.

Xellos was exactly where he had been all these months. Standing with a face marred with pain and his arms outstretched.

Princess Filia was very solemn as she put the new bouquet of flowers at his feet. Most days she would just pretend that it was like the days before he was stone, and would carry on having conversations with him. Even though he couldn't talk back. But not today.

First it was one tear, then another and another. Until it was a fountain of tears falling down her face. She knelt before the statue and hugged it. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mister Xellos! This is all my fault. You warned me, I got too confident and I got caught and you paid the price. I shouldn't have gone to see you, I should have left you alone. If I did then you wouldn't have been turned to stone! I'm sorry I was stupid! But I couldn't stay away from you. Because Mister Xellos, I never told you this... but... I love you!" Princess Filia's cries were now sobs as her tears splashed on Rumplexelloskin's head.

At that moment something wondrous happened. The tears that splashed on the stone started to glow and the statue of Rumplexelloskin the troll man started to change.

Princess Filia backed up as she watched as the statue came to back to life, but not as a troll man. The man that stood before her was a tall man with shoulder length purple hair and purple eyes. He was dressed in regal clothes, too regal for a troll.

The man stared as his hands in amazement. Then he looked down at the princess kneeling before him.

"Mister Xellos?" Princess Filia timidly called out as she rose to her feet.

Rumplexelloskin smiled as he scooped up Princess Filia in a tight embrace. "You beautiful lovely soul, you have made me human again! Oh how I love you!" Xellos cried out before he kissed his dear princess, the healer of his body, heart and soul.

THE END

Zelgadis (shaking his head): Only you could give a happy ending to Rumplestiltskin... And what's with the calling his name three times bit? Kinda a knock off of Beetlejuice don't you think?

Relm (throws a book at Zelgadis): Oh shut up you cynic! I like happy endings and seeing how the story is all about his name if just fit alright?

Amelia: Um shouldn't someone save Miss Filia? (Amelia pointed to Xellos and Filia whom were still locked in a passionate kiss.)

Relm: Nah leave them be. I'm sure Filia will beat the crap out of him when she realizes the story is over. (Places Filia's mace within reach of the golden dragon.) Anyway thanks for reading folks! Until next time!

Lina: When's that going to be, 4 years from now?

Relm: Oh shut up!

SMASH!

Xellos: Ow that hurt...


End file.
